Bucky
by CTpoetgirl63
Summary: This is an alternate universe story. Bucky is kidnapped in the aftermath of the battle in Azzano. He is sold to off-world aliens, who cart him off to outer space. Bucky winds up being first sold to a salvage ship, and then to a company. He is groomed to become a "living doll". Bucky finds himself being looked upon as a pet, and hilarity ensues as he struggles with his new life.
1. Chapter 1

Bucky

Chapter 1

Captured!

The back and forth rocking of the truck slowly roused Bucky from his unconscious state. His eyes fluttered open, but he saw only darkness.

As his head cleared, his mind began putting pieces of this new puzzle together. He was in the back of a transport truck, on the floor. His wrists were shackled behind his back, and he lay uncomfortably on his stomach.

The truck dipped to one side when a tire hit a gouge in the road and bounced Bucky around. "Uff."

He didn't know how long he'd been in the truck, where the others were, or even where he was going; all he knew was that he wasn't with the Allied forces any longer. The shackles told him that much.

He tried moving his feet, and that's when he discovered shackles restricted the movements of his legs too. "Damn."

As he thought back to the last thing he remembered, the truck slowed. He'd been in Azzano. There had been a loud and vicious battle taking place. There had been an explosion off to the side…and another, and then there was darkness.

Bucky heard the back gate of the truck go down, and the rustle of long coats. He tried to twist his battered and aching body around to see who his captors were, but his body did not want to turn.

He heard footsteps in the truck bed now. Bucky tried to kick out, but his efforts were easily avoided. A black hood was pulled over his head and a drawstring pulled tight and secured.

The footsteps receded, and Bucky heard the thuds of the boots hit the soil.

Hands grabbed at his legs and pulled him from the truck, over the edge of the gate and onto his feet.

"Verschieben." A man's voice ordered.

"I don't speak German." Bucky countered.

A jab from a hand gun into his lower back told Bucky what the man meant.

"Ok, that I understood, but I can't see."

Bucky was urged forward nevertheless. Feeling slightly off-balance, Bucky shuffled his feet forward cautiously. He couldn't see what was in front of him, and he had no free hands to break a fall.

"Schnell!" The gun jabbed Bucky again.

"Ow! I can't see dammit!"

Hands on his arms guided him and it told Bucky that there were at least two men walking him. He changed his assessment shortly when the hands stopped his forward motion and another pair of hands yanked upward on his pants leg.

Bucky toed the area in front of him and felt a stair step. "How many?" He asked. He didn't expect any response. He didn't get any either.

It was painfully slow going as Bucky felt his way along to the top step. He was jerked forward and through a doorway.

The footfalls sounded different now as they were in a house or small building. He was pushed and pulled to where they wanted him to go. He couldn't see, he couldn't run, so he had to go along.

He heard a door creak open. His suspicion of a third person was confirmed because the hands never abandoned their grip on his arms.

"Runter!"

Bucky sensed another doorway, as the hands on one of his arms left and gripped his belt and pulled Bucky along. "Runter."

"What do you want?" Bucky cried.

Bucky teetered forward. He didn't feel any flooring and panicked. He almost tumbled down the stairs. Thankfully, the guy in front kept him from crashing.

Bucky toed the new obstacle he was being forced to navigate; a down staircase. He couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief once he got to the bottom. "I'm glad that's over with."

They maneuvered him across the room through another doorway and stopped.

The hands on either side of him gripped him a little tighter. Bucky swallowed hard. "What now?"

The third pair of hands began undoing his belt and pulled it from around his waist. Bucky squirmed, but was unsuccessful in his bid to keep his belt. His shirt was unbuttoned next.

He felt his pants being undone and his squirming increased.

The pants slid down his legs and pooled around his ankles. Bucky was forced to the floor. His head was held down to the cold tile as his boots and socks were removed.

His pants were cut from his body and then his shirt was cut and removed.

He felt the scissors work their way up his back to cut away the undershirt he wore. It was pulled out from under him.

His breath quickened when they started cutting his boxers off.

Finally, they too were removed.

Bucky was hauled to his feet and spun around. He was forced to sit down on a cold bench. The hands let go. He felt his dog tags still hanging from its chain. They hadn't taken those from him at least.

Bucky's chest expanded and contracted with nervous breath. His head turned this way and that as he tried to sense something, anything that might give him a clue as to what next. He kind of had a feeling he was in a shower room of sorts. The cold tiles beneath his feet seem to suggest that.

When he heard water, he braced himself for a cold onslaught.

He was surprised when the ankle chains were unhooked instead.

He was brought to his feet and walked forward. He felt the shackles that held his wrists behind him loosened and removed. Quick footsteps retreated from him.

Bucky reached for the hood and pulled it from his head. The bright lights caused him to squint as it assaulted his eyes. He turned to see two men in Nazi uniforms pointing guns at him; the third was nowhere to be seen.

One man pointed his gun at the running water and poked the air. Bucky took this as a sign he was to take a shower. He was pretty filthy after all. He turned towards the running water and held out fingers to test the temperature. It was surprisingly warm. Figuring it couldn't hurt to be clean, Bucky stepped under the spray. It felt good.

The warm water cascaded over him and he let it beat on his tired muscles.

He found shampoo and soap on a small built in shelf and cleaned himself up. He turned the shower off and shook the water from his hair.

One of the men tossed him a towel. Bucky dried himself and wrapped it around his waist. As he thought about his odds of overpowering his two captors and escaping, one shuffled off to the side.

Bucky watched as he picked up the discarded black hood. He flung it at Bucky and gestured with the business end of his hand gun that he should put it on.

Bucky shook his head no.

Another gesture.

Another head shake.

The other guy put away his gun and pulled Bucky's belt from a large pocket and assumed a menacing stance.

It was quite obvious he intended to use it on Bucky should he decide not to comply. Bucky relaxed his stance a bit and looked at the hood in his hands. He acted like he was going to put it on and then rushed the two men. The three of them went down in a tangle of arms and legs. They rolled all over the floor in attempts to subdue Bucky. The gun went one way and the belt the other.

It the clatter and confusion Bucky didn't hear the door open. The third person came back and picked up the belt.

Bucky had already lost his towel in the fracas and as they rolled again, the belt came down hard across Bucky's back. His shoulders jerked upwards with the pain, but before he could brace, he got hit again. The momentary pause gave the upper hand to the two guards and they took advantage of the distraction, subduing Bucky to the floor.

The belt came down several more times, each one causing Bucky to hiss between gritted teeth.

"Ihm aufstehen!"

The guards yanked Bucky to his feet. He was breathing hard and still half stunned. His head hung a bit, so when his head did come up, he saw a woman with his belt in her hand. Bucky's dry mouth opened closed a few times while his brain struggled with his situation.

"Ihn zum mitnehmen." She commanded.

They dragged Bucky out of the room to a small cell and pushed him forward roughly. Bucky ran a couple of steps so as not to fall. The door behind him closed just as he turned around. He ran back and tried to get out, but the door was securely locked. He banged on the door and yelled, but no one came back.

When he got tired, he turned around to look at his cell. It was Spartan at best. A toilet and a small sink on one side and a small cot on the other with blankets. Bucky walked to the cot and pulled down the linens. He climbed in and threw the covers over himself. The floor was cold and Bucky's hair was still damp. He shivered a little and snuggled into the lumpy mattress. Without any clothes, it was the only source of warmth available.

* * *

Bucky awoke in darkness. The single light bulb hanging overhead had gone out. There were no windows to cast even the slightest amount of illumination. He had to pee, and light or no light, he had to find the toilet.

His feet hit the cold floor and Bucky shivered. He stood up and with his hands waving blindly in front of him; he slowly made his way across.

He slapped a hand against the porcelain, and once he was confident of its position, he took care of his business.

He was halfway back to the cot when a thin beam of light shone across the floor from under the door way. He made a mad dash for it.

A tray of food slid through a small opening and promptly closed, leaving only darkness once again.

"WAIT! WAIT!" Bucky cried out. He knelt on the floor and patted around with his fingers until he found the tray. He felt around for the tiny slot and pulled it open. The dim light from the hallway shone through enough for him to see the food on the tray, but the little door refused to stay open.

Bucky found only a spoon on the tray, so he grabbed it, stuck it in the bowl of food and let go the door.

He made his way back to the cot and sat there in the dark, and gobbled down the lukewarm oatmeal that was in the bowl. At this point he wasn't fussy, he was plain hungry.

The lightbulb lit up, and roused Bucky from sleep. He groaned and sat up. How long had he been asleep? He didn't know. He wasn't sure if it were day or night as there were no windows in his room. So he went with the assumption that it was morning.

He took care of his business while he waited for breakfast. Hopefully, it wouldn't be too long, and he snuggled back under the covers.

Within the hour, a tray slid under the door flap, and Bucky jumped up to grab it. He brought the tray to the bed and sat down to eat; lumpy, lukewarm oatmeal, a cup of black coffee, and a small, sad-looking piece of fruit. Well, it was better than the grits he'd once been served by the army. He ate everything without complaint; he couldn't afford to be fussy. Supper could be a long time from now.

He busied himself with pushups and sit-ups. At least it passed the time and kept him in shape. He also explored the confines of his cell, but there was little he hadn't already discovered. The only way in or out was by the cell door. It was locked securely from the outside. There was little chance for escape, but it wouldn't stop Bucky from trying.

Supper got pushed through the door flap and Bucky retrieved it. He had managed to push the morning's "empties" back out into the hallway. This was his only contact with his captors since he'd been forced into the cell.

No one had come back to question him. No one had come in with torture devices. Other than the two meal trays, he was ignored. On the other hand, no one had come to bring him any clothes either.

So, he sat on the bed, still naked, and lifted the cover from the plate. It was fried potatoes, (ok), fried Spam, (eye roll), and boiled carrots.

The Spam tasted just as he suspected. _Did the Spam Company have a contract to sell their product to both sides?_ The potatoes had at least a little taste. The carrots were limp and chewy and tasteless, but he forced them down. He had to keep up what strength he could. Another cup of black, not to mention weak, coffee completed the tray. He gulped it down to help fill the empty spaces in his stomach.

With a sigh, he got up and pushed the tray back through the slot. He paused at the door, and listened to hear if anyone was on the other side. He held his breath and strained to listen. Nothing. Not a sound.

He knelt down and peered through the slot. The tray was still there. He didn't push it too far out on purpose, but there was no one there to pick it up.

Disgusted with the failure of his plan, he went back and snuggled into the bed linens. _What else do you do when you have nothing but time?_

Within an hour the single light bulb went out, and Bucky was alone in the dark.

This went on for a few days.

If it weren't for the meal trays, Bucky would almost have thought they had forgotten about him. But the Nazi's never forgot about a prisoner; sooner or later, they would come. He tried preparing himself for that day. He recalled the boot camp training _. If you're captured, you're only allowed to give them your name, rank and serial number, nothing else._

Bucky kept mentally repeating his name, his rank, and his serial number as he did pushups and sit-ups; counting off his reps.

He had just finished off his set of 25, when the door lock tumbled open.

Bucky grabbed the sheet off the bed and wound it around his waist. _This is it._

The two armed Nazi soldiers wandered in; followed by the woman he had seen on that first day. She ushered in another woman. She wore a uniform of sorts, but nothing Bucky had ever seen before.

She stood there and looked Bucky over head to foot. He couldn't help to feel confused as he looked from one woman to the other.

They struck up a conversation in German; gesturing occasionally in Bucky's direction.

"What's going on?" He asked. They ignored him.

The second woman walked closer to him, further eying him up. Now, he felt uncomfortable. He was the one who chased the women, but now he felt like the prey all of a sudden. He backed up a step, and tried to keep everyone in his sights.

As the second woman moved behind him, Bucky was forced to turn; leaving himself open for an attack should one come. She spoke something in German at him.

"I don't understand German."

She just smiled at him before retreating back to the cell door. The conversation resumed.

After a few loud words, the second woman snapped her fingers. Promptly, a young male in a similar uniform brought her a wooden chest. She withdrew a key hung on a chain from under her clothes and opened the chest. She pulled out an envelope and handed it off to the first woman. She looked in it, nodded her head and smiled.

The second woman waved her hand dismissively and the young man disappeared. He was replaced by two soldiers. Bucky assumed that as they wore uniforms as well, but again, the design was foreign to him.

She flicked her hand at Bucky and the two men began advancing on him.

"What's going on here? What just happened?" Bucky backed up and assumed a fighting stance. Whatever was about to happen, he wouldn't go down easy. He was not prepared for the answer he got.

In perfect English, the second woman stated the situation clearly. "I just bought you."

Stunned, Bucky blurted out the first thing he thought of. "You can't do that."

"You are a prisoner of war. You have no rights except what you are given. I have money. They need money. You are simply a means to an end. It's just business."

"Business? Accounting is business, buying and selling people is slavery. The Third Geneva Convention created treaties on the treatment of prisoners of war. You can't just sell me."

"I do not recognize, nor am I bound by any such treaty."

Speechless, Bucky was accosted and wrestled into handcuffs. The sheet luckily stayed in place. As he squirmed and struggled, a gag was brought forth and secured over his mouth.

He was then hooded so he couldn't see.

The ladies exchanged smiles and Bucky was maneuvered outside.

Pushed and hurried along, Bucky did all he could to keep his balance. He was barefoot and could feel the cool flooring give way to soil and grass. He was confused and surprised to feel something that reminded him of an airplane ramp. It inclined and had a sandpapery feel.

He was buckled into a seat, his hands still cuffed behind him, and the hood still over his head. He tried to still his breathing to listen _. Hydraulics?_ The ramp began to lift and close. Next, Bucky heard what sounded like a jet engine. He felt the flooring rumble beneath him. _We must be at an airport_.

He fully expected the jet to move forward and taxi, but he got one hell of a surprise when the jet lifted straight up. "What the hell?" He mumbled around the gag.

He heard the woman give some curt orders. It wasn't English, nor did it sound like German, but he heard the rapid footfalls of boots; apparently when she gave orders they rushed to obey. Bucky wondered if it was because of her rank, respect or out of fear. If he went by the young man that bore the wooden chest, it was fear. She was obviously a woman who clearly expected her orders to be carried out promptly.

Bucky twisted his shoulders to loosen them up a bit. If they were flying somewhere, it was bound to be a long journey.

He was half right. Within 30 minutes he felt a change in the vibrations coming through the floor. Puzzled, he couldn't help but wonder what was going on now. They had left the hood on so he still couldn't see anything.

They got him to his feet and maneuvered him down the ramp. All around him he heard sounds of voices talking. It was a cacophony of noise. He also heard like people working, as there were the sounds of tools being used. _Where am I? An airplane hangar?_

Someone pushed him from behind when it was decided Bucky wasn't moving fast enough. Bucky mumbled back at him, but didn't pick up the pace. _Let them wait._

Finally, his captors stopped him. Bucky heard clanking sounds. He was held in place momentarily while the sheet was pulled from his body and the handcuffs removed. He was then pushed forwards. A definitive clanking noise sounded behind him. He tore off the hood and whirled around at the same time.

Bucky was locked in a metal bar hallway. He grabbed the bars and tried to wrench the gate open, but it wouldn't budge. One of the many guards poked an electric prod through the bars and zapped Bucky.

It felt like his teeth were on fire. Bucky jumped back when the contact broke off, breathing hard. The guards all had prods and they herded Bucky down the hallway whether he liked it or not. Bucky pulled the gag from his mouth and let it hang around his neck.

The hallway was a long one, and when they got near to their destination, Bucky heard pleas and cries echoing just around the next corner.

He stopped short. On either side of him, humans of various ages were all locked in cells, arms outstretched for any hint of compassion. He got zapped again, and herded to his cell.

The hallway had an intricate pattern of gates, so even a line of prisoners could be individually isolated.

Bucky reluctantly entered his cell after yet another zap. The gate closed behind him with a bang and Bucky found himself in a tiny cell. "What the hell?"


	2. Chapter 2

Bucky

Chapter 2

Time

Bucky looked at the thin, lumpy mattress that served as a bed lying on the floor. There was no sink basin to speak of, just this sort of toilet/sink combination unit. Bucky guessed it was supposed to save space.

With a heavy sigh, he tried to open the gate that locked him in. He had the feeling it wouldn't open. He wasn't disappointed. It was very secure, even straining on it with all his might couldn't budge it.

He sat down on the bare mattress. There were no sheets, no blankets and no pillows; just the worn mattress. _Great, Barnes, just great. What a fix I'm in._

Outside of his cell, he heard the occasional whimpering cry from some poor soul who got zapped. The guards didn't like you hanging on the bars of the door apparently. There was no window, and the only light available was the light from the hallway. Across the hall he saw the desperate faces of the people locked up; one per cell. Both men and women were housed with a varying degree of clothing. Some had nothing; some just had barely enough to cover themselves. Some used a sheet. Bucky looked around, but he had no sheet.

He crawled over to the bars and hollered over asking how they got a sheet. The people stared at him, but no one answered. All the wails and crying went eerily quiet.

"What did I say?" Bucky felt a cold feeling of dread come over him.

Out of nowhere a prod poked at him and zapped him. Bucky was knocked backwards.

"Shut up! Or I'll come in there and give you more!" The guard snarled at him.

Bucky looked up at him with defiance. "I just wanted a sheet."

"I told you to shut it." He gestured towards someone of out Bucky's vision. "Come help me teach the newcomer what happens when you don't obey."

Footfalls sounded and two more guards appeared. The both held shock sticks. The cell door was opened and they rushed in.

Bucky scrambled backwards, but there was no place to hide.

They poked him repeatedly, his screams of pain echoed out of his cell.

When they left, Bucky was dazed. He felt every nerve ending tingling from overload, and he couldn't stop his body from trembling.

When he was able, he crawled to the mattress and curled himself in a ball to sleep.

* * *

It was hours later when he was jolted awake by a banging nearby. He looked up and saw guards on the other side go from cell to cell. Curious, but not that curious, Bucky just watched from where he was.

Finally, the ones on his side stopped at his door.

"Food! Come and get it or go hungry."

They handed him a tall cup that fit between the bars. It was filled with a watery stew. He didn't care, for at that moment his stomach reminded him that he hadn't eaten for hours. Bucky took the proffered cup and retreated out of range of the prods.

It was the same guard from before. As Bucky looked him in the eye, the guard smiled. It definitely wasn't a friendly smile. A second later he moved to the next cell. Bucky released the breath he had been holding.

He slurped down the stew. It was a little thin on meat, but he was grateful. He was guessing it was supper time. As he had no window to look out of, time stopped having any meaning.

On the next pass, the guards expected all the cups to be sent back out for picking up or you faced the consequences. Not wanting to be subjected to another round of shocks, Bucky made sure his cup was outside the bars.

He watched warily as the cups were picked up. The guard looked at him again. "You're learning already, eh?" He snickered and walked on.

When the lights in the hallway dimmed, people settled down for an uneasy night.

Bucky had two choices; leave the mattress close to the bars and risk getting zapped for no reason, or pull it down next to the toilet. He figured he could endure the smell better than risk angering the guards.

He crawled on the mattress and curled up, his head away from the toilet. He put one arm beneath his head and curled his other arm over his chest. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Breakfast was a meager meal of watery oatmeal; unsweetened, and a cup of weak coffee. Lunch was the same watery stew and a large cup of water. Bucky downed both of them in record time and placed his cup out. Then later, the suppers arrived and guess what; more stew! _Oh joy!_

And so the time passed slowly.

Since he was never allowed out, he did pushups and sit-ups in the tight confines of his cell to pass the time. It seemed time was all he had.

He began to memorize the comings and goings of the guard rounds. They seemed to be on a pretty fixed schedule. Smiley, as Bucky had come to call him, had the later afternoon/evening schedule. He called the morning guy Chuckles and the late morning/early afternoon guy was nicknamed Bozo.

After lunch one day he felt a weird shuddering vibration coming through the floor. Outside, all the guards left their rounds and vanished. As soon as they did, chattering voices piped up and people talked to the air. Some spoke or mumbled in languages Bucky didn't recognize. He wondered what was going on, but he didn't dare ask anyone.

He kept a watchful eye out and the guards escorting…Bucky did a double take. The "people" were blue! But they didn't look completely like people.

The blue people peered into cages, and either moved on, or had the occupant removed. It took Bucky a moment to realize that the blue people were slave buyers.

When they got to his cage, they glared down at him. _Who the hell are these guys?_

They conversed a bit and then nodded. Bozo opened his cell and guards came in and hustled Bucky out.

A collar was fastened around his neck and a leash attached. He struggled, but there were too many to fight. Bucky was forced to go along after being shackled. He was added to the growing line of other slaves; all males.

The blue people paid the fee and hustled the hapless victims along.

 _What the hell is going on here?_

They were marched down hallways until they got to a large hangar bay. Bucky looked, but couldn't believe what he was seeing. His brain refused to comprehend.

The line of slaves veered to the left and they were marched down this very strange hallway. The floor felt spongy underfoot; bouncy even. Then the hall narrowed to where only one person could walk through at a time. Bucky entered the narrow section with a bad feeling and came out on the other side feeling worse.

Meeting the unfortunate slaves were "people" Bucky could only describe as something out of a Lon Chaney Sr. horror movie. Armored cretins with the faces of pigs, legs like elephants, and clubs for hands; Bucky's jaw went slack.

The slaves were ushered along, unshackled, and put into a single cell. The door was closed and their captors left them to their own devices.

Bucky wandered about and tried to find a place to call his own when he saw yet another incredulous sight. On the side furthest from the door, there was a large window, and the view from the window was nothing but a field of blackness and stars. Bucky pressed his hands against it and looked all around, but he couldn't see any land. _What's going on? Where the hell are we?_

The craft shuddered and pulled away. The stars began to fall behind. He kept watching until he grew tired. Reluctantly, he turned from the window and found a place to settle down. Sleeping was going to be tough. There was only the bare floor.

They all got what rest they could before feeding time, and that turned into a free-for-all. The men all pushed and shoved their way to the front to get food. Bucky finally managed to get his ration of bland stew and get back to the window without tripping over anyone. After the cups were returned, water was passed out. They each got one cup.

Bucky had only been in captivity a few weeks, but he could feel the effects of insufficient amounts of food and water already.

Then Bucky discovered yet another problem to their captivity; toileting. There were two buckets and he guessed about 25 men all crammed into the one communal cell. The smell was already bad, and it would soon get worse.

* * *

BANG BANG BANG BANG

All the men woke with a start.

"Come on you, on your feet. There's work to be done. Let's go, let's go."

Guards ushered them up and through the gate to be chained up, ankle to ankle, and then marched off for the days' work. No breakfast, no water, no instructions, except to keep moving.

They were led to a gruesome looking bench. "Go on, and relieve yourselves, I haven't got all day."

The bench was like the latrine pits Bucky and all the soldiers had to use out in the fields. It was awkward trying to coordinate how to do their business, but in the confusion and yelling by their captors, they all managed to figure it out.

Work was a bucket brigade of passing stuff down the line to the next man, who in turn passed it to another line of chained men. The work space was cavernous to say the least, and Bucky could only see the section he was in. Work began and the men heaved the junk from one end to the other.

It was hot and humid, and it didn't take long for Bucky to work up a sweat. Boy, if they didn't get to rinse or wash, it was going to stink in their cell later.

Thankfully, breakfast came to them and gave them a break. They all sat down and bowls of oatmeal were passed out with some cups of water.

As soon as the guards were out of earshot, Bucky leaned over. "Where the hell are we?" He whispered.

The other guy looked at him for a moment, and then made sure the guard wasn't coming back. "You're on the slaver ship Enosphreme. They run salvage operations of spare parts, junk metal, old ships and sell it to the junkers who recycle it and make new stuff out of it. They make money off our backs. If you want to live, you keep your head down, and your mouth shut."

"Has anyone ever escaped?"

"And just where are you thinking you're going to escape to? Out the airlock?"

"Airlock?" Bucky was confused.

"Are you stupid or something? If they shove you out the airlock, you die. There's no air in space."

"Space? You mean like outer space?"

"Is there any other kind?" He motioned for Bucky to shut up.

"Okay, break time is over. We're going to march to the holes so you can do your business."

After, they were returned to the line and work resumed. Bucky passed each piece to the man next to him. He wanted to know more. "You were kidding before, right? I mean, about us being in outer space."

"You really are stupid, aren't you?"

"No, I'm not stupid."

"Shut up and keep working before you get us both into trouble."

Bucky passed along the next piece. He stopped his questions. He'd wait until they were back in their cell.

They were returned to their cell after getting hosed down with cold water. Bucky dropped to the floor with a thud. His back hurt, his arms ached, his feet hurt; hell, he hurt all over. A few droplets of water still stubbornly clung to his stringy hair. There was no soap.

He looked for the guy he'd talked to earlier, but the guy turned his back to Bucky. "Leave me alone."

Bucky tried to talk to a couple of the others, but no one would answer him. "What the hell?" He mumbled under his breath.

* * *

Feeding time came. They passed out the stew once again. Bucky was at the back of the pack and had to push his way through to the bars up front. He accepted his stew. "May I ask a question?"

"No." The guards moved on.

Bucky made his way back to his spot and sat down.

"Hey you." A voice called out low.

Bucky looked around until he connected with another pair of eyes. "Me?"

"Yeah, you." The guy made his way over and sat down.

He was just a bit taller than Steve and a little heavier. He looked like he'd been around the block a couple of times.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"You can call me Bucky."

"Bucky huh? I'm Dreamer. The long timers call me that because I'm always talking about getting out of this life. How long you been working? Not long I imagine."

Bucky shook his head and relayed his story.

"That's some story. Me; I've been bounced from ship to ship for 6 months. Someday I'm going to get off this ship and have a real life."

"So, we really are on a ship in outer space?'

"You've never been to space before?"

"No, no one has."

"What planet are you from?"

"Plan…? Earth."

"Never heard of it, but the slavers, they go everywhere. They pick up lost souls, and sell them to whoever will buy them. I guess for them it's profitable, but it isn't for us. There's two ways off this ship; get sold or die. I don't intend to die here."

The guy on the other side of Dreamer smacked him on the arm. "No one ever intends to die here, but it happens."

Bucky nodded his head. "Yeah, thanks for the vote of confidence."

"Don't mind him, he's a long timer. He's slaved away for a long time."

"Do you even know where the ship is now or where we're going?"

"No, they keep the ship moving. They go wherever there is something of value to salvage, and before others get there."

"Great! How am I supposed to get home?"

Dreamer shrugged his shoulders.

Guards came by to collect the stew cups and pass out water. Bucky and Dreamer made their way forward, chugged their water and returned to Bucky's spot.

They talked until the lights dimmed and everyone settled down for the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Dreamer's dream

4 long months passed since Bucky's first conversation with Dreamer. Days and nights were the same; work, eat, sleep and toilet.

The smell of sweat and oil and God only knows what else had long since stopped having any effect on Bucky's nose. He was so tired most nights that he fell asleep as fast as the other men.

Bucky and Dreamer could only spare scant moments to talk in the cell after supper. There was no talking on the work lines. Bucky found out the hard way when he got caught and suffered the consequences.

The guards carried flexible sticks that reminded Bucky of the whips jockeys used on racehorses. He caught hell for talking and was beaten with one. He curled into a ball to protect his head and more tender areas. After that, he didn't try talking.

When he did talk to Dreamer after that, he spoke in quiet tones. Bucky didn't want any more trouble.

One morning however, routine came to an abrupt stop. No guards came to bang on the bars to awaken them, so they slowly woke up one by one. It was actually pretty quiet, too quiet. The usual noises were absent. Soft murmuring spread among the men. Bucky wondered what was going on.

Some guards finally came and chained them up like always, marched them to the holes to do their business, but instead of going to the work floor, they were ushered down a long hall.

Bucky peered down the line. Other chained sections of men were ahead of them, but he couldn't see why.

After slowly shuffling forwards for two hours, Bucky discovered the reason. They were being washed and scrubbed clean. Dreamer suddenly got all smiles and turned his face to Bucky. Bucky couldn't ask any questions because the guards kept slowly herding them forwards.

Finally, it was their turn.

It was not a pleasant experience.

Long handled brushes were used to scrub their skin practically raw, the water wasn't particularly warm, and the careless attitudes of the scrubbers made it all the less enjoyable.

Bucky got the hose turned on him and the harsh soap rinsed away down into the drains.

"Move along, move along."

Bucky's skin was pink from the experience, and his scalp tingled. His hair had grown shaggy and on his face was 4 months growth of beard. All the men looked alike by now.

The next stop along their journey was to get their beards shaved off and hair trimmed a little.

Finally, Bucky couldn't stand it anymore. He risked whispering to Dreamer. "What's going on?"

"Buyers are coming." He whispered back.

Sure enough, the men were lined up and tagged. The slavers on the ship were always on the lookout for trade and sales. They got rid of lazier or older stock for fresh blood. Sometimes buyers came aboard for specific reasons; some bought individuals, some were looking for hard-working stock, and some just bought lots for resale when their own supplies got low.

There were far more men than Bucky realized, rows of them, and that made the waiting all the longer. His legs ached and he shifted his weight restlessly.

When some buyers rounded the line in front of them to look them over, Dreamer tried to look healthy and alert. He tapped Bucky's fingers to do the same.

Bucky stood straight and looked forward, just like he'd been trained to in the Army. He'd do whatever it took to get out of here.

The buyers looked him over and kept going down the line. More buyers inspected the stock. Nobody seemed impressed. Some made notations of the stock numbers they were interested in and moved on.

Bucky risked looking at the device one of the buyers held and tapped on. He had no clue what it was.

The next buyer stopped at Dreamer, tapped his device, and nodded, tapped some more, and moved on.

A couple more buyers passed by and another stopped in front of Bucky and checked him out. In spite of being naked for months, Bucky felt his ears begin to burn in humiliation. The blush tinted his cheeks, but he didn't move. The buyer tapped on his device, and moved on.

When the buyers petered out, the bids were collated and put up on their hand-held screens. Buyers could see who they had bid on, if there were other bids and how much, and how long they had to counter-offer.

When the bidding closed, those sold were collected. Bucky watched carefully as men were removed from the chain lines and escorted off.

Dreamer was unhooked and led away. He turned briefly to smile at Bucky before he disappeared from view. Bucky smiled back. _Good luck pal._

Someone came to unhook Bucky, and he was collared and shackled before being led away.

Bucky looked around, and hoped he'd catch one last glimpse of Dreamer, but there were so many milling about that Dreamer was just another face in the crowd now.

He didn't resist, he just walked wherever they wanted him to go. He certainly didn't want to go back to the work lines.

He was attached to another line of men, presumably all bought by the same buyer. By the looks of the men, they all seemed to be about Bucky's age.

No one was hooked up behind him; he was the last one.

The buyer that had taken so much interest in inspecting him, the one that made his ears redden, came along after having paid the fees and ushered them along.

He or she didn't look human. In fact, Bucky couldn't tell what gender he/she/it was. Using the only comparison he knew, humans, it didn't look male or female.

The line moved and they boarded the new ship. Behind him, Bucky heard the sound of the door clang shut. He twisted about to see workers closing up the second doorway, and tidy up.

The men were led to a communal cell to wait. The first man was detached and taken away, the rest were shuffled in.

They all found places to sit on the floor and wonder what was going to happen next. Guards soon came along and one by one all the prisoners were removed. When Bucky's turn came he was half curious and half apprehensive.

He was given a much better cleaning up, looked over by an actual doctor, and given some clothes. The doctor hooked a bracelet around Bucky's left wrist that had some kind of writing on it. Bucky couldn't read what it said, but he assumed it was something similar to the Army dog tags. He was then led to a two man cell with bunk beds. The bottom was already claimed, so Bucky took the top.

They were later ushered out to an actual dining room with tables and chairs and dinner wasn't stew. Bucky waited in line and food was put onto the tray he carried. He went to find a seat. The dining room was only half full so finding a seat wasn't that hard. Conversation was more difficult.

Everyone ate their food and minded their own business. They were used to not talking; even Bucky had his reservations.

As supper wound down, one of the guards escorted an individual to the front of the room, where he/she addressed the group.

"Welcome, welcome. You are all now the property of the LD Corporation. You will be groomed over the next four weeks before being sold. You were all hand selected based on criteria gleaned from prospective customers. Make no mistake however; bad behavior will result in punishment, up to and including being sent to some very unpleasant places. I'm sure none of you would like to spend the rest of your lives in the underground mines. Good behavior will result in better food, better accommodations, better clothing, and of course a better life for you. We will match you up with those that you are best suited to. And now, you are all going to begin your new lives."

Bucky had no idea what that all meant, but he was determined to find a way home from wherever he wound up. He didn't know how, but he'd find a way.

* * *

The next day after breakfast they were all brought down to a gym. There was an obstacle course set up and the men were expected to run it. Bucky already had training of this nature, and thought it would be a piece of cake. He couldn't have been more wrong.

The first guy in line was hesitant.

"You can run the course or be punished."

"I'll go." The second guy in line said.

He started off pretty good. He got over the rope wall fine. He ducked under the wire bed successfully. Then he crawled into a tunnel and left the view of the spectators.

Bucky trained his gaze on the exit and frowned when he didn't emerge right away. _What's taking him so long?_

When the guy came out and tried to stand up, he fell over. He couldn't complete the course and was helped back to the group.

The guy in charge clearly was not happy, and he made the first guy go. He came out of the tunnel the same way.

Bucky was pointed to and brought to the forefront.

He charged up the rope wall, got under the wires fine, but he hesitated at the tunnel. Bracing himself, he crawled in.

Everything was fine until the middle section. The tunnel started to rotate. Bucky fell over. It was like rolling downhill. After a few rotations, Bucky righted himself and crawled out of the tunnel. He was only a little dizzy, but he managed to get to his feet to complete the course.

A couple of the others managed to get through on their first tries. It wasn't wildly popular with those gathered.

They spent time running laps on the track, swimming in the large pool, and working out with weights. They were treated fairly well so far.

Bucky got on with his cellmate well enough, but he didn't talk too much. So Bucky had very little else to do in his cell except lie in his bunk and wonder what going to happen.

Bucky wondered about Dreamer. Did he get what he had hoped for? He had no way of knowing.

* * *

The men were lined up after lunch, and were told they would begin the next part of their training. One of the he/she/it creatures entered the room followed by a leashed human male.

A demonstration was presented. The trainer expected all those present to learn and obey commands.

Some soft murmuring erupted, but quickly died down when the trainer snapped a whip-stick. "You all will learn and obey."

The trainer made his point and put the "pet" through his paces; sit, (in a chair), up, stay, come, stop. Bucky felt like a dog. A small snicker escaped from him.

"You think this is funny?" The trainer rounded on him.

Bucky's grin faded quickly. "No sir."

The trainer nodded to the guards and they pushed Bucky forward. "Hey!" He cried.

The guards pushed again. Bucky didn't like this and he resisted…until he got thwacked with the stick.

He turned from the guards to the trainer. With his attention divided, Bucky was seized by the guards and held in place. He resisted them, and struggled to free himself.

"You will learn." The trainer threatened him. "Or else."

Bucky couldn't help the resentment he felt. He was not a dog and to pretend to be offended him. He was not going to prance around for someone for their pleasure.

"There's always one in every batch."

Bucky was pushed to his knees and the trainer started hitting him on the back with the stick. It stung sharply, and Bucky grimaced with every strike.

After he had endured several, the trainer stopped in mid-air. Bucky, braced for the hit that never came, frowned in confusion. _Is it over?_ He wondered.

"Get him up."

They held him while the trainer fastened a collar around Bucky's neck and snapped a leash onto the collar ring.

"You will demonstrate for the rest of the men." The leash tugged Bucky forward. "Come."

But Bucky only glared back.

"I said come." Bucky's head jerked forward as the leash was yanked, but he balked again.

"Which one is his cell mate? Bring him here."

Bucky's cell mate was pushed over to stand in front of the trainer.

"You think you can do a better job?" The trainer asked him. Before he could answer, the trainer asked for another collar and leash.

They were affixed the same as Bucky's. Then he was told to "come".

He looked uncertainly at Bucky, then at the trainer. The leash was yanked forward and the unfortunate victim stumbled forward with the tug.

"I see." The trainer said. Then without warning, he spun and smacked Bucky with the stick. Unprepared, Bucky tottered backwards.

"Every time either of you fail to obey; the other will be punished for it. Do you understand?"

The cell mate looked scared as his eyes met Bucky's.

The trainer tugged on Bucky's leash. "Come."

Bucky pressed his lips together, thinking it over, but he took too long and the cell mate got a thwack. A yelp rang out.

"Don't punish him for my behavior." Bucky said.

"Then behave. That's all there is to it."

Bucky's eyes glared in anger. He was breathing rapidly. Every nerve was on fire. Finally, Bucky closed his eyes and swallowed some of his pride.

His eyes snapped open when he felt the leash tug him forward. He took a few steps, just enough, he hoped, to satisfy the trainer.

He made Bucky sit, stand up, and stay.

The trainer tied the end of the leash to a specially designed bar and made Bucky stand there while the trainer taught the rest of the group what they were expected to do. The first time Bucky shifted, he got a whack across his butt. The second time his cell mate got a whack.

He made Bucky stand for an hour.

Then the trainer started from the beginning, making the men go through it all again, for another hour.

Bucky started to tremble after the second hour had passed. He got a whack across the back of his thighs.

The trainer made all the men sit down on the floor. And the trainer stood behind Bucky. And he watched the clock.

By the time they reached the third hour, Bucky had to pee. He asked to go to the bathroom.

"No."

Bucky shifted uncomfortably and got smacked.

The sweat started dripping down his forehead. He went to wipe it away, and he got hit again. "The next time you move, your cell mate will get it."

Bucky closed his eyes against the sweat. He felt his bladder hurting. "I can't hold it."

"Ten more minutes."

Those ten minutes felt like an eternity in hell, but he was finally allowed to use the rest room.

He/she/it made Bucky go through all the commands again...twice. Bucky swallowed the rest of his pride and obeyed the commands, just enough so his cell mate didn't get punished for his resistance. That wasn't right.

The trainer seemed pleased now, and Bucky rejoined the group.

Once more through the entire program and then they were all dismissed to the showers.

Later that evening, once they were returned to their cells, Bucky's cell mate caught Bucky's wrist.

"Thank you." He whispered.

"You're welcome."

As Bucky lay in bed, he decided he needed to be more discerning in the future. Let them think they were controlling him. Escape would not be possible if he was beat up, and getting his fellow detainees beaten would not win him any points.

He drifted off to sleep shortly after the lights dimmed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

SOLD!

Bucky stirred in his sleep, and sleepily opened his eyes. Something had woken him in the middle of the night. He yawned and peered into the hallway, but it was all quiet and the lights were still dim. He rolled over and went back to sleep.

In the morning, the men were ushered out of the cells as usual and sent to breakfast. As they were finishing up, Bucky noticed a few extra guards enter the room. Any changes in the routine often meant something was up. He discreetly tapped his foot against the guy sitting next to him.

When his head turned, Bucky nodded towards the guards. The guy looked up. "Mmmm."

The guards herded them to the showers, and clean loose-fitting trousers were set out.

They padded barefoot down the halls. By now everyone knew something was going on, and you could feel the tension in the air.

"Alright, quiet down now. You'll be going through one at a time."

Each man was prodded along and disappeared around the corner. No one could see what was going on.

When Bucky started forward, he could feel his heart thumping in his chest. He rounded the corner. Guards waited for him there. They fitted him with a strange looking harness, but what he didn't expect was the cable being attached to the back and being lifted off his feet.

He was hoisted into the air and lowered into a barren glass tank. The cable detached itself and Bucky was left confused and alone.

The tank reminded Bucky of a fish tank, only he was the fish! The tank was on a conveyor belt and began to move slowly. At first Bucky kept his footing, but when the tank hit the uphill section, he was bounced off his feet.

He crawled to the closest corner and braced himself. It felt like the chugging of the Cyclone roller coaster. Bucky hoped there was no fast drop down the other side.

He watched his progress through the glass wall. He had to be about 30-40 feet off the ground. _We've landed!_ Bucky now realized.

He bounced again as the conveyor leveled off. Some waiting workers guided the tank onto the next section and pushed the tank back into a slot. Then the entire level moved down a notch to prepare for the next set of tanks.

Bucky stood up and pressed against the glass. Down below he saw his captors milling about and it seemed they were waiting for something, or someone.

He looked up. The glass wall was easily twice his height, maybe more. Without a grip of some kind, Bucky had little chance of climbing out; even jumping as high as he could go was useless.

While he was exploring his options, he felt a shuddering underfoot. It stopped. Then there was another shudder. It stopped as well. The pattern continued, and it felt strange, yet familiar. He was dismissing the conclusions when he saw the source of the shuddering.

Bucky's jaw slowly fell open as he watched a 60 foot "man" walk by. Bucky slowly backed away from the glass as far as he could. He suddenly felt he was part of a bad science fiction film. Scenes from _The Invisible Man Returns_ starring Vincent Price, and _Flash Gordon_ starring Buster Crabbe flitted through his mind.

He shook his head. It was incomprehensible. He slid to the floor of the tank to sort out his mind. This wasn't happening! It just can't be real!

But it was real. The tanks were part of a transport vehicle that would carry the tanks to their next destination. His captors were paid their negotiated fees, and the vehicle started off.

Bucky crawled to the other side and watched as the terrain raced by. Everything was huge! He felt like he was in the land of giants, and that wasn't all that far from the truth.

The transport slowed, and it got the attention of all the hapless victims held in their cages. The lurch told them that this was it…whatever was going to happen, it would happen here.

Bucky watched the driver emerge and bring some paperwork to the backdoor of a building. The driver looked human, sort of, but there were some facial differences, Bucky realized now.

He pushed a button which presumably was the doorbell and the door opened shortly thereafter. A man came out and looked over the papers. Then he surveyed the "livestock". Bucky never thought about what a cow felt like at auction, but he was getting a pretty good idea now.

It wasn't a pleasant feeling.

Workers came out and began unloading the transport.

Once inside, Bucky was chased down and removed from the tank by a huge hand. Struggling was useless; Bucky was not strong enough to get free. He put up a good fight though, until he was dumped upside down.

Hanging upside down 40-50 feet from the ground made Bucky's stomach do flip flops. His trousers and underclothing were pulled off. He felt something clamp around his ankle. He was righted and put back into the tank. Then a notation was made on a clipboard. The tank was passed to another worker who put in shredded paper, a tiny bucket, and two bowls.

Then Bucky was handed off yet again. He was carried along to what Bucky could only assume was the front of the "pet store". Food and water were added to the bowls and Bucky was put on the display shelf for customers to peer at.

Across the room, Bucky saw similar tanks with females in them, all looking very disconcerted.

When a face filled the view, Bucky jumped back and burrowed into the shredded paper. He was naked once again.

Bucky watched faces go by; adults and kids, and wondered what his fate would be.

* * *

It was a long week.

During that time Bucky had kids rapping sharply on the glass, and complaining to their parents that they were bored. "Make him do something!" They wailed. Bucky didn't move.

When he went to bed, all the nocturnal creatures woke up! Bucky moaned. _Really?_ Sleep was broken and restless by day. Every time he dozed off, he was jarred awake by people staring at him.

Water was changed daily, and food ranged from pieces of fruit to seeds to dried meat chunks. Bucky didn't want to know what it was, but it tasted like beef jerky.

Toileting was a major hassle! There was no privacy, just the bucket. Bucky grabbed handfuls of shred to cover himself as he did his business.

He passed the time with pushups and sit-ups, otherwise he had nothing to do, but be stared at.

If there were such things as weekends here, Bucky discovered it, as customers piled into the store to look at the new arrivals.

All the cages and tanks had descriptions and prices listed on the outside. People stopped to read the information and either moved along or came back with a salesperson. Bucky watched parents carry off tanks or cages, with their kids jumping up and down at their heels.

He lay down to try and get some sleep. He bunched up the shred and pulled more up to cover himself. He just put his head down when he heard a child's voice. "Pick me up; I wanna see all of them."

The father picked up the boy and let him see all of the occupants. Then he commanded to go back over all of them again.

"Pick one already." The father's exasperated voice cried. "Narrow it down to three and then pick one."

Bucky watched the boy's face go by several times before it stopped at his tank. "I wanna see that one!"

Bucky's stomach turned over.

The salesman pulled Bucky's tank down from the shelf. "Let's go into a viewing room. Just follow me please."

Bucky scooted into the corner and braced himself so he didn't fall over.

The tank was set down on the counter and the salesclerk closed the door. "We don't want escapees now, do we?"

He chased Bucky around the tank, but since there was nowhere to go, Bucky was easily caught. "He hasn't been with us very long, so he's isn't quite trained yet."

"I wanna hold him! I wanna hold him!" The boy cried.

Bucky felt his stomach drop a little lower.

"I'll hold him, and you can pet him."

The boy, whom Bucky guessed was about 8, ran his fingers over Bucky's head and down his arm.

"Do you like that one?" The father asked.

"Yeah, yeah!"

"Ok, we'll take him."

The salesman must have smiled. "We are running several promotions this week. We have different levels of packages available; you can get just a tank or a cage on the entry level, the mid-range package includes two bowls, a waste bucket, a small starter pack of shredding, and a starter pack of dried foods. The deluxe package includes a special multi-level habitat, all your starter accessories, plus one free grooming session."

"We'll take the mid-range pack."

"Wonderful! You do save money by bundling it, but you are always free to upgrade to the deluxe at any time. Do you want a tank or a cage?"

"What's better?"

"The tank is heavier, but the cage has more accessories you can buy."

"For the price, I should get the accessories free." Pops grumbled.

"But you promised! It's my birthday!" The boy turned. "I'm gonna be 8!"

"Oh well, in that case Happy Birthday!" The he lowered his voice and whispered conspiratorially. "I'll see if I can find something in the back for a freebie." He winked, and turned to the father. "Are you planning on leash training? We have some excellent ones in stock."

Bucky sat huddled in the corner, completely ignored. _LEASH TRAINING?_

"How much are those?"

"The basic ones are very cheap."

"I got some twine in my workshop, it's free."

"I see. Well, let me go in the back and pull your package from the shelf. I'll be right back."

The salesman picked up the tank and hauled Bucky to the back. He scoured the shelf before finding the new tank Bucky would go home in, and took it down. He pulled down the appropriate level pack, which was put inside the tank. Then he fished around and got a ball, and another small box. He dropped the ball in the tank, fished Bucky out and put him in the new tank, along with the other box. He picked up the whole thing and came back out.

"I threw in a ball for entertainment and a starter box of wee wee pads."

"Wee wee pads?" The father's eyebrows knitted closer together.

"Yes, if you plan on taking him for extended rides in your vehicle, the wee wee pads help prevent accidents. They pull on, just like a diaper."

 _DIAPER?! I AM NOT WEARING A DIAPER!_ Bucky turned beet red.

"If you'll come with me, I'll bring this up to the register and you can pay for everything there."

Without shred on the tank floor, Bucky's bare behind bounced uncomfortably on the bottom of the tank, and he was totally exposed to everyone walking by. He covered himself as best he could, but the gait of the salesman made it difficult.

As the cashier rang up the purchase, she informed the man that additional supplies could be purchased mail order. "You just go on your computer to 'Living Doll dot com', and you'll find the entire collection, and the latest offers." She dropped a notecard into the tank.

The salesman carried the tank to the man's vehicle. "I suggest you pull the seatbelt around the tank so it doesn't slide off the seat."

The father belted the boy in the back seat and shut the door. He went around, pulled the other passenger belt around the tank and clicked it into place.

Then got in, and started up the car.

If Bucky thought he had trouble in the store, he underestimated the ride home. The car bounced him on his behind time and again. "Ouch!" Bucky squeaked.

"He squeaks dada, he squeaks!"

"Great, just great." In the front seat, the father just rolled his eyes.

When they got home, Bucky was peered at and poked by the rest of the family, much to his horror. He was carried to the boy's bedroom after the package opened and the tank set up.

"Make some room and I'll put the tank here." The father said.

The boy cleared off a space and the tank hit with a thud.

Bucky blew out a deep breath. He thought the worst was over.

It wasn't.

The energy level of an 8 year old boy is high. He kept after Bucky all afternoon, and didn't give him any rest until he was called to supper.

"Oh, thank God!" Bucky cried, and sank to the floor of his new home.

It smelled new. The watertight glue smell was giving Bucky a headache, his behind hurt, and all the muscles in his back felt tight. He lay back into the shred and sighed. He drifted off to sleep despite his aches and pains; he was exhausted. Army training was a piece of cake compared to this.

He only got an hour of sleep before the boy came back and jostled him awake.

 _Why couldn't I have been captured and kept by the Nazi's? Anything is better than this!_

Bucky discovered something from this. He could hear them talking, but Bucky's voice and lungs were not powerful enough for them to hear him. Everything he said just registered as squeaks apparently.

The boys' mother came into his room later on. "It's time to go to bed."

"Aw, mom!"

Bucky had not only heard that one, but he'd complained the very same way to his own mother, especially when he had Steve staying overnight. How his own mother had raised him and his three siblings, plus having Steve over boggled his mind.

The mother left a dim nightlight on, and closed the door as she left.

 _What a first day!_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The new toy

The next day, Bucky was again subjected to constant teasing, taunting, and just harassment in general. The father had brought some twine in from his workshop and tied it to the back of Bucky's harness.

Bucky had tried to get out of the harness, but couldn't reach the spot to unhook anything. He'd twisted his shoulder straining to reach. Now, because of the twine, Bucky could be lifted off his feet at will, and removed from the tank.

The boy wanted Bucky to do tricks, and complained to his father when Bucky didn't comply.

"You have to train him."

"How do I do that?"

"You have to show him what you want to do, and when he does, give him a reward, like a piece of fruit."

"But he has fruit!" The boy pointed out.

Frustrated, the boy took Bucky's food out of the cage, and tried to force Bucky into performing tricks. After a couple of days without food, Bucky was finally forced to comply. He was exhausted and hungry.

Even though the kid went to school during the day did not mean Bucky was alone. Other family members came to peer at him, rapping on the glass.

The boy was not the best house-keeper either. Bucky saw how messy his room was and wondered if this was a bad omen.

It was.

Bucky's toileting bucket began to smell. It reminded Bucky of the latrine pits the soldiers had to dig when they were out on the front lines. In the summer, it smelt bad.

The boy's mother came in and peered into the tank, and immediately wrinkled her nose. "UGH!"

For her own benefit, she removed the bucket, dumped it out, rinsed it, and returned it.

When the boy got home from school, she demanded he clean out that cage. Pouting, and mumbling under his breath, he pulled Bucky out of the cage and set him in the bathtub.

The cool enamel underfoot actually felt nice to Bucky and as he was contemplating sitting down, the older sister came in to use the toilet.

As she was sitting down, she happened to glance over and saw Bucky in the tub. She screamed and took off, her pants around her ankles. "Your rat is in the tub!" She shrieked.

The little boy howled with laughter.

"That's not funny!"

Her brother laughed harder.

"MOTHER!"

Bucky couldn't help but chuckle. Although it wasn't meant to be a prank, it was something Bucky might have done to his own sister.

Bucky sat down as he heard heavy footsteps coming upstairs.

"Beaudrin? What is going on up here?" She asked.

"You told me to clean the cage. I had to put him somewhere."

The mother just sighed, and took the cage downstairs. She cleaned it, and brought it back up. "You take too long. Now, take it out of the tub and either play with it or put it back."

The boy retrieved Bucky from the tub and carried him back to the bedroom. He brought the food bowl over and made Bucky do tricks to get the food.

Finally, the boy got tired of the tricks. He grabbed the twine and bobbed Bucky up and down, up and down like a yoyo. Bucky felt nauseous.

He lowered Bucky to the floor. "Come on, let's take a walk."

He led Bucky around the room and then down the hall to the stairs. "I'll teach you to go down the stairs." He pulled on the twine and pulled Bucky forward precariously close to the edge.

"Oh God." Bucky looked down the enormous staircase and felt his stomach get really queasy. In his terms that staircase had to be 10 times his height! He tried grabbing the nearest thing, but fell short.

He began to panic as he felt himself being pulled towards the brink. He flailed helplessly. He sat down with a thud. "Ouch!"

As he was pulled over the edge, he prepared himself to jump.

Boom! He hit the first carpeted tread.

The boy made him repeat the maneuver three more times. The lesson was cut short when the older sister wanted to come down the stairs.

"Put him back and come to supper!" The mother yelled.

Beaudrin scowled at being tattled on by sister, picked up Bucky hastily and stomped up the stairs. He put Bucky in his tank and ran downstairs.

Bucky rested for a bit and then crawled over to the bowls, only to find that his food bowl had not been replaced. His stomach rumbled in displeasure. All he could do was drink as much water as he could and crawl back over to rest his bruised and aching body.

When he woke up, he realized something wasn't right. He crawled over and saw that dim light from the nightlight was on, and the boy was in bed.

Bucky looked over and saw his food bowl wasn't there. He pressed his hands against the glass and strained to see. On the boys' bedside table was the food bowl. His stomach rumbled again. He tried beating on the glass, but it hurt too much. Jumping down the stairs had only caused him to get bruised.

He drank his fill of water and went back to sleep. What else could he do?

* * *

The boy kept coming up with ways to taunt and tease Bucky. He didn't know any better, he just wanted to be entertained.

He didn't keep Bucky's cage cleaned like he was supposed to, despite his mother's nagging.

And he never replaced the food bowl; he just made Bucky continue to perform tricks to get the food.

Weekends were the worst. He was constantly tormenting Bucky.

The kid ran Bucky ragged.

His hair grew shaggy, and his beard got scruffier.

The mother put down an ultimatum. Give him a bath or he was going back to the store!

Beaudrin put Bucky in the bathtub and stoppered the drain. He turned the water on, and the tub began to fill. Bucky eyed the creeping water uneasily and back-pedaled until he could go no further.

The boy dumped some liquid soap in one hand, grabbed Bucky with the other and soaped him up good.

Bucky squeezed his eyes shut and pinched his nose closed while the kid scrubbed him down. He felt movement and then the rush of water from the faucet washed over him.

Bucky felt his feet hit solid ground and shook off the water. He wiped at his eyes and spluttered. He was rinsed off, but the water was still rising.

Bucky was a good swimmer, and wasn't normally afraid of water, but in his weakened state, he knew it wouldn't take long for him to become exhausted.

Fortunately, mom came to Bucky's rescue once again. She had heard the water running and came up to investigate.

* * *

Like most kids, the novelty of a new toy wore off, and they re-focused their attentions to whatever the next big deal was that came along.

It was the same here.

A month or so after Bucky came home, the boy got tired of him. Bucky was supposed to be the answer to keeping him occupied, but it proved too much effort on the boys' part to train Bucky.

Now, he pretty much ignored him.

The mother was constantly reminding Beaudrin to look after his pet. The more she nagged, the more the kid balked.

She got mad one day, picked up Bucky's tank and brought it downstairs. She put Bucky in the kitchen sink and tied his twine leash to the faucet.

While her back was turned cleaning out the cage, Bucky tried to untie the twine. It reminded Bucky of the ropes used on the Navy boats. It was rough and thick, and no matter how hard Bucky tried, he couldn't loosen the knot.

The mother made Beaudrin go outside and play and she put the tank down in the shade of the tree, once cleaned of course, and told him to play in the yard.

Beaudrin sulked in boredom. He took the end of the twine leash and whipped it up and down, jostling Bucky in the process. At this point, Bucky couldn't have cared less. He just tried to ignore the taunting.

When the jostling stopped, Bucky didn't even move.

But something had caught the boy's eye. A little girl on a bicycle pedaled lazily by. She looked as bored as he was. She turned and went back down the street. A short while later, she returned and repeated her lazy lap.

It was a nice bicycle! Beaudrin didn't have a bike, and suddenly he decided he wanted one.

On the next lap, he waved the girl over. She rode up the driveway and got off.

Bucky opened his tired eyes when he heard their conversation start up.

"What have you got there?" She wanted to know.

"It's a living doll from the store. He's supposed to play with me, but he's boring."

She knelt in the grass. "Can I see him?"

"Sure." Beaudrin yanked on the twine and lifted Bucky out of the cage.

"What's that he's wearing?" She asked.

"Oh, it's a wee wee pad. Mom put it on him so he doesn't have an accident outside."

She held out her hands. "Can I hold him?"

"Why not?" Bucky was handed over and clumsily transferred to her.

"Does he bite?"

"Um, he hasn't bitten me, but he has teeth."

"My name is Lanie. I live two houses down."

"I'm Beaudrin. I've seen you at school, at play break. That's a nice bike you got."

"Thanks. I got it for solstice celebrations, but my mom won't let me go too far; she worries a lot."

"That stinks."

Lanie shrugged. "It's boring to just ride around in laps, especially when there's a park down the street, but my mom won't let me go that far."

Lanie examined Bucky closer. "He looks sick or something."

"Naw, I think he's just tired out."

"How long do they live?"

"I don't know." Beaudrin spread out his hands to emphasize his lack of knowledge.

"Is it a boy?"

"Yeah."

"What's his name?"

Beaudrin looked stumped. After a long while, he shrugged. "He doesn't have one."

"He's kind of unique. I have dolls, but I don't have a living doll."

They were both quiet for a bit.

Then Beaudrin's face lit up. "Hey, I have an idea! Why don't we trade? I'll trade you my living doll for your bike."

"Mmmmm, I don't know…"

Bucky's ears perked up. _Trade kid, please trade!_

The boy went on. "He comes with the food, bowls and a bucket, and whatever is left of the wee wee pads and shredding. And the tank, of course."

"What's the bucket for?"

"He's gotta pee somewhere."

"Oh." Her face crinkled up is distaste. "I never thought about that." She looked at her bike and thought it over. "Okay, it's a deal! But you gotta help me bring this home. I can't carry it by myself."

"I know just what to do." He jumped up and ran to the garage and came out with a wagon. "We'll put everything in here."

Bucky was put back in and together, they lifted the tank and placed it in the wagon.

"This was my older sister's, but she out grew it. Let me grab the other stuff from inside. I'll be right back."

He ran in the house and came out with the small bundle of pads, food and the leftover shred, and put them in the wagon.

Bucky bounced around as the wagon bumped over the grass, down the drive, and into the street. She walked the bike alongside and they went to the little girl's house.

"Will you help me carry it up to my room?"

"Sure."

They brought it upstairs, and on the way down, the little girl's mother came to see what was going on.

"This is Beaudrin. He lives two houses down."

"I see. And how old are you?" Mom asked.

"I'm 8. I just had my birthday not too long ago."

"Well, Happy Belated Birthday! Lanie is 9."

"9…and a half!" The little girl corrected, arms crossed.

"My apologies. 9 and a half. Would you two like something cold to drink?"

"Yes!" They chorused.

They followed her to the kitchen and had some fruit juice, and then the little boy went home with the bike.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Lanie's house

Lanie's bedroom was much cleaner than Beaudrin's, and it smelled fresher. It had pale pink walls, a pretty flowery bedspread and cute matching curtains.

Bucky felt optimistic for the first time in quite a while. He nibbled on some jerky, and a seed from his bowl, drank some water, and curled up for a nap.

When he woke up, it wasn't because someone was rapping sharply on the glass, but of his own accord. That felt good.

It took him a moment to remember where he was and orient himself. He sat up and saw the girl sitting on her bed and reading a book.

The window was open and Bucky could see the curtain flapping gently. Unfortunately, because of the glass walls that surrounded him, he couldn't feel the breeze.

That had been one of the problems; no air circulated in Bucky's abode so he often felt lethargic. It got pretty warm and humid in there. He sniffed at himself. _I need a bath!_

He looked at the water bowl and sighed. He crawled over to it and using some of the shred, he cleaned himself up as best he could. The bedding wasn't designed for this and disintegrated pretty quickly in Bucky's hand. Bucky dropped the used pieces in the bucket. He still smelled but at least he felt a little better.

Then his bowels rumbled. He looked up at the girl. She was still reading _. Thank you!_ He pulled up a bunch of shred and held it in front of him with one hand. He used the other hand to pull down the wee wee diaper and sat down on the rim of the bucket.

Bucky felt embarrassed, and kept his head down. He wanted off the bucket as quickly as possible. It wasn't comfortable to sit on, but then his bowels weren't too happy at the moment either. Also, he didn't want to get caught. It was one thing to toilet with a bunch of guys, but this was a 9 year old girl. She was much too young to be exposed to male private parts.

Bucky strained and moaned quietly. Constipation was a plague in his life. The food he was given to eat made toileting none too pleasant. His bowels finally cooperated and he wiped himself up with the shred.

He tugged up the diaper and walked to the front glass to look out.

Behind him, the shred went every which way as he had dragged the twine behind him.

The girl was still reading. Bucky felt some of his hope wither. Was she going to completely ignore him?

Unbeknownst to him, she had heard Bucky stirring and moaning. Her eyes had flickered up for a brief moment while he had his head down on the toilet. She averted her eyes quickly to give him some privacy.

Bucky banged on the glass, and got her attention. She put the book down and came over. "Hey, you're looking a bit better." She smiled.

Bucky smiled back. _Maybe this is going to be a good thing. This is better than Nazi's._

His smile faded as a stitch of pain jabbed him. His hands instinctively went to his belly button.

Lanie became concerned. "Are you alright? Are you going to be sick? Stay right there, I'll be right back."

"Stay right here? Where do you expect me to go?" He replied to empty air.

Bucky wasted no time lying down on his side as another jab hit him.

She seemed to take a long time, but when she came back, she had her parents with her.

The father looked intently at Bucky, as if he could determine what was wrong by staring at him.

The mother looked aghast. "You traded your bike for a hairless rat?"

"He's not a rat! He's a doll, a living doll. But he's sick."

"You take him back this instant." The mother said.

"He's mine! I'm not taking him back. He needs help. What can we do?"

The father stood up; his facial expressions revealing his thoughts. "I guess we could take him to the hospital."

They all got into the car and drove Bucky to the hospital. Bucky felt hopeful until he realized the hospital was the animal hospital!

They put the tank onto the shelf at the side of the desk. The attendant peered in. "What's this?"

"He's a living doll." Lanie said.

"I see." She clearly didn't. "And why are you here?"

"He's sick."

"Okay." She looked up at the father. "Do you have pet insurance?"

"No. I…I didn't know there was such a thing. My daughter just got him today. She traded a bike for him."

"Hmmm. Let me see if I can get a registry number from the records. Do you know from which store he was purchased?"

"No. Is there a local one?"

"That would be my guess." She typed rapidly on the keyboard. "I'm in the database, now I just need his tag number." She reached in and pulled him out. She copied the ID number from his ankle tag and fed it into the sales list.

"I've got it." She returned Bucky to his tank. "They are required to keep a record of all that were sold. I'll put you in as the new owners." She asked questions and typed in the answers. "Okay, that is now all updated. Let me input your information in our records." She typed some more. "That's done. So, what name did you give him?" She looked expectantly from face to face.

Lanie answered. "I'm going to name him Booboo."

The attendant completed the admission process and brought them to an exam room to wait for the doctor.

The first person in was the aide. She asked if Booboo could be removed from the tank. Lanie took him out and put his feet on the stainless steel table. It was cold! Bucky shivered.

"I'm going to get some basic vitals before the doctor comes in. She recorded heart rate and respiration rate. She typed those in the computer. Bucky was standing there aimlessly.

"Can you get him to lie down?"

Bucky looked at the cold metal table, and winced. _This is not going to be fun_.

Gingerly, Lanie helped him to lie on the table. Since he was on his stomach, he didn't see the tech prepare a thermometer. Before he could react, she tugged down the diaper and pushed the thermometer in. Bucky's behind was already sore from hard constipated stool, and he couldn't help yowling at this added insult.

He howled again when she removed it and gave his bum a little wipe. She noted the bit of blood and his temperature into his file. "The doctor will be here shortly."

When the doctor arrived, she asked a few more questions. "What have you been feeding him?"

"We just got him today."

"I see." She pressed a finger into various spots on his back and took note of when he flinched. She rolled him over and did the same. She pressed a cold metal disk to his chest and listened to his heart. He had a good strong heartbeat.

"Ok, I'm going to take him into the back for a few more tests, but my initial diagnosis is constipation. You can wait outside and someone will call you."

Lanie waved goodbye to Booboo sadly and the family shuffled out.

Bucky's diaper was removed and he was subjected to a few more tests, plus the humiliation of being naked in front of everyone.

The doctor analyzed the results, and ordered an enema to flush out Bucky's bowels. He did his best not to scream when the tip was inserted. His face was beet red as they administered the solution. He began to feel worse and moaned in pain, holding his lower torso.

The tube was withdrawn and Bucky cried out. A sterile pad was pressed up against him to encourage him to hold in the cleansing solution.

When he couldn't hold it in anymore, he began to thrash. They brought a bucket for him and he sat on it immediately so his bowels could empty. It did, and quite forcefully. Bucky ground his teeth against the burning, and tears formed in the corners of his eyes.

When he was through, he was given a second enema, and the process repeated.

"No more!" He protested weakly. "Please, no more. It hurts."

They cleaned him up, and applied some ointment that instantly took the stinging away. They put a clean diaper on him. They put him back in his tank and brought him to the desk to check out.

The doctor gave Bucky's family a tube of ointment and a bottle of oral medicine, with instructions on their usage.

"I will need to see him in a week to follow up."

Dad paid the bill, made an appointment and they all went home.

* * *

"Now, tell me again about how I just shelled out a week's pay for a sick pet you traded your bike for?"

Lanie went through the whole story again.

"He looked so sad, daddy, how could I leave him there? The boy who had him wasn't taking good care of him, and you won't let me ride any further than a couple of houses. What fun is that? We traded and both got something we wanted."

The mother had a scowl on her face. "I'd like to talk to you alone about this, Herrick."

"Go on up to your room."

Lanie slowly climbed the stairs and went to see her new pet.

Downstairs, the mother expressed her complete disapproval to her husband for over an hour, but in the end, Lanie was allowed to keep Bucky – for now.

* * *

Lanie pulled her desk chair over to watch over Bucky. He was curled up in a pile of shred. His insides felt sore, but not nearly as bad as before.

He looked up at his new friend. "Thank you." He said, but she only heard a small squeak.

"I wish I knew what you were saying Booboo, but I don't understand. I don't know what they did to you in the back, but you don't look too happy."

"You try having a thermometer and stuff put into your sore behind."

Bucky knew from his mom that babies had their temps taken this way especially when they were sick because they couldn't keep the thermometer under their tongues.

"Oh, for Pete's sake! How can I be mad at you when you're trying to help me?"

She reached in and stroked two of her fingers down his arm in an effort to comfort him. He managed a smile in return.

"I just want you to feel better and be happy. The doctor gave us some medicine. It's going to help you feel better, you'll see."

"I hope so." He whispered back.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The vet and the groomer

The following week the vet office called to remind them of the follow-up appointment. Yes, they would be there.

"There's a pet groomer who just opened up next door to us. Perhaps you should consider a professional grooming treatment for your new pet."

"Thank you, I guess maybe once wouldn't hurt."

The office gave out the number to call and dad spoke to the receptionist about an appointment.

"What kind of pet do you have?"

"I'm told it's a living doll."

"And what sort of grooming needs to be done?"

"I'm not sure. Can we discuss it when we come in?"

"No problem."

On the day of the appointments, the family came in with Bucky.

"Yes?" The receptionist looked up.

"We actually don't have our appointment for another hour, but since it's our first time here, I'd like to discuss the options."

The woman behind the counter went through the different packages and prices as she visually analyzed Bucky's possible needs.

They settled on a basic washing, with the option to upgrade to a pest disinfecting, (should they discover any), hair cutting, and his facial hair trimmed.

Then they went back to the vet.

The medicine they received helped a lot and Bucky was almost back to normal. The medicine tasted terrible, and Bucky washed it down with as much water as he could.

When the assistant came in to check his vitals, Bucky bolted for the corner. She chased him around the tank until she caught him. "Oh God, oh God, oh God! Not again."

He struggled and squirmed helplessly in her grip, and in spite of everything he did, she still managed to get the thermometer in.

Bucky hung there, in mid-air, arms and legs dangling with the thermometer up his butt. His face turned red.

When she removed it, she gave him a quick wipe with a medicated pad, and set him down. "Now, that wasn't so bad, was it?" She asked him.

Bucky indignantly pulled the back of the diaper up and rubbed his sore backside. "How would you like it?' He squeaked out at her. She just smiled.

"The doctor will be here shortly."

"My poor Booboo!" Lanie traced her fingers down one of his arms. "It'll get better."

The doctor came in and checked on Bucky's progress.

Lanie told her that Booboo had not seemed to experience as much pain and seemed to be using the bucket regularly. He was accepting the medicine without too much fuss.

"That's good to hear. I would recommend expanding what foods you give him, rather than just feeding him the standard pet store food. Digestive issues seem to be the most common complaint with living dolls. I've been doing some research on them. As pets, they are relatively new to the market, but are fast becoming popular. Supply and demand will regulate how high the prices go. So, are you planning to just keep him as a pet?"

"Well, I guess." The father replied. "Why do you ask?"

"I'm asking because he appears to be intact, and if you intend to keep him that way."

"Intact?" The mother asked.

"Yes, meaning he has not been neutered."

Bucky's eyes opened wide and he turned white as a sheet. His breath froze in his lungs. He sought the protection of Lanie and ran to her. He grabbed onto her shirt tightly.

The doctor continued. "Of course, there's always the option of advertising him as an intact male for stud services."

"Stud services?" The father looked down at Bucky.

Bucky slid down Lanie's chest to a sitting position. He felt dizzy; he was hyperventilating and shaking his head no.

"Oh my poor Booboo, what's wrong?" Lanie got upset and picked Bucky up and hugged him to her chest. "What's wrong with him? What's wrong with him?" She cried. She petted his back to comfort him.

"Here, let me see him."

Lanie looked at the doctor, but refused to hand him over. "You're scaring him."

"I'll be very gentle."

Bucky was trembling as he was handed over to the doctor. "Oh, God." He kept repeating and shaking his head no as she gave him a once over.

"Has he shown any aggressiveness?"

"What do you mean?" Lanie asked.

"Has he tried to bite you?"

"Oh, no, he's very good. I'm very gentle with him."

The doctor looked at the parents. "I'm going to recommend at least two inoculations; one today, and one in two weeks. After that, we'll see how it goes."

"Are you recommending neutering?" Dad asked.

"In some pet species, neutering reduces aggressive tendencies in males, but as long as he remains passive, I think it'll be okay to forego that for now." She popped open the cupboard with her free hand and pulled out a syringe and some medicine. She called for her assistant and had her fill the needle.

Bucky's heart raced. He had a really bad feeling about this.

Sure enough, he was tilted upside down and the needle injected into his butt cheek.

When he was put down, he rubbed the new sore spot, and moaned. "Why me?"

Lanie pulled him towards her and gave him some comfort.

"I suggest you go to this website and read up on the care and needs of your pet." She wrote down something on a piece of paper. "There is also a supply section. You can find a better cage for him, transport carriers that are much lighter weight, and better harnesses. This one looks poorly made. I'd invest in a leash, toys, exercise equipment and a lot more of the wee wee pads to start with."

The father looked pale now. In his head all he heard were sales ringing up.

"You can also find lots of good ideas at the toy store."

"Thank you, doctor. I'm sure we will."

They went out to reception, paid the new bill and left after making another appointment.

"This is costing a fortune!" Dad complained as they walked to the groomers.

When they dropped him off, they were told to come back in about an hour.

"Let's go eat." They filed out to go get lunch.

* * *

The groomer who was assigned to Bucky came over and looked at him curiously. "Bath time!" She announced. She chased Bucky around the tank. It didn't take quite as long here as Bucky was tired out.

She pulled off his wee wee diaper and put him into a deep sink. The faucet was equipped with a shower head, and she turned the water on. Bucky headed for the corner as cold water splashed him. "Yow, that's cold!"

She warmed the water and hosed him down good. His hair hung down and was plastered to the sides of his head. She poured some liquid soap into her hand and got it sudsy. She began scrubbing Bucky down with one hand while holding him mid-air in the other. He was not amused, especially when she got to his more tender areas.

After nearly drowning him with a clean water rinse, she carried him to the work table.

Bucky was still spluttering when she looped a leash around his neck and took up the slack. It was, for all intents and purposes, a kind of noose used to hold the pet still while the fur was being cut. In Bucky's case, he was balancing on the balls of his feet.

The groomer picked up the cutting tool and trimmed Bucky's hair, and then switched to a shaver to neaten up the beard on his face.

Lanie had expressed her desire to keep some "scruff" on him, when they had arrived earlier.

The groomer also wanted to know if she were to trim "down there".

Red-faced, the father said that wouldn't be necessary.

Bucky struggled against his leash, and half choked himself in the process.

The family had arrived back early and Lanie screamed when she saw Bucky.

Helpless and naked, Bucky caught Lanie's horrified expression from the corner of his eye. He felt mortified.

"They're hurting him! They're hurting him!" Lanie cried. She was extremely upset and kept trying the knob on the half door to get into the grooming area.

The receptionist tried to reassure the family that this was a standard procedure and it wasn't hurting her pet. "It protects us from being bitten."

"You don't have to do that. He won't bite if you're gentle with him. Let me show you."

"Customers are not allowed back here."

Now, dad got mad. "If you expect me to actually pay you to abuse my daughter's pet, you've got another thing coming. You either let her control him, or we're taking him right now. I work hard for my money and you should be grateful for our business."

The woman smiled and opened the door. Lanie rushed over to Bucky before her dad could stop her.

When the groomer released the leash, Lanie swept Bucky up in her arm; her one hand cupping his bare behind and supporting his weight, and her other on his back. If she noticed anything, she didn't let it show.

Up until now, Bucky had never thought much about what happened at the vet's office, and he wondered about how his dog had been treated. For now, he was very grateful for Lanie and her parents.

She eased him back on the table, and turned to the groomer. "Do you have clean diapers?"

She retrieved one and gave it to the little girl.

"Here." She held it out for him to stick his feet in. He kept himself covered as he wiggled his feet into the leg openings.

She gently pulled it up until he could reach and he tugged it up with one hand. He sighed with relief.

"Come sit down here. I'll hold you so you don't fall off."

She got him settled on the corner of the table and braced him. "He'll sit here and he won't give you any trouble, I promise"

The groomer sighed, but picked up her shaving tool and began trimming his beard. Bucky sat through it patiently, even when she tilted his head this way and that. A soft brush swept away the loose hairs that had fallen.

Lanie nodded her approval. "It looks good!"

Bucky ran both hands over his face.

"Do you have a mirror?" Lanie asked.

"That's not something we usually have on hand..."

"It's OK, I have one at home."

"Are you finished with him?" Dad called over. He looked at his watch.

"Is there anything else you wish done?"

Lanie thought a moment. "No, I guess he's all good."

"OK, then, pick him up and let's go home. This is turning into an all-day affair."

Dad paid the bill. He wasn't happy, but he paid it. He was not going to be coming back here. He decided maybe ordering stuff wasn't going to be as bad as he first thought.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Making a home

Lanie and her mom sat down and looked at the cages and accessories that were available. Mom still hadn't warmed up to the new pet, and she avoided Bucky, but she was willing to look over the products on the computer.

Lanie wanted to look at cages first. They had quite a number available, from simple designs to very elaborate ones. Some had ladders, some had climbing tubes, some had multiple levels, and some were expandable if you bought several components and connected them together.

"Let's keep it simple." Mom decided.

They selected a simple, rectangular wire-frame cage that opened from the top and latched down. Instead of a hard framed carrier, Lanie wanted a sling carrier that had straps that went across her shoulders and around her neck.

They picked out a few toys, and a treadmill for him to run on.

Lanie looked at different toileting options. She was concerned that the bucket that had been provided wasn't very comfortable to sit on, and she wanted something better. She picked out something with a better looking seat. Unfortunately, none really came with a privacy screen. Lanie mentally decided that she'd have to put her thinking cap to work and come up with a solution on her own.

They got a better, softer harness that could be washed and size adjusted with a coordinated leash.

Mom decided to pick out some clothing for him. She was less than thrilled that he ran around nearly naked, especially around her daughter. She also ordered a large quantity of wee wee diapers.

Delivery would take about a week. Mom wasn't going to pay for expedited shipping. She double checked her order and once satisfied, she hit the button. "Your rat is costing a small fortune."

"He's not a rat!" Lanie protested.

"You make sure he stays clean."

"I will, I promise."

That task done, Lanie ran upstairs to play with him. She took him out of the tank and brought him to her bed. "You can jump up and down or run around; just stay away from the edges. I can read to you when you get tired out."

Bucky smiled. Her innocent youthful enthusiasm warmed his heart. It was almost like when he was a kid with his younger sister.

"Wait! I know what we can do. Come on, let's go downstairs." She scooped him up and bounded down to the kitchen.

"Mom, do we have any cardboard?"

"Hmmm, maybe. What do you need it for?"

"I want to make something for Booboo!"

"Go see if your father still has some."

"OK. I need scissors and a glue stick too. Do you have any tracing paper?"

"Tracing paper? I think so. If I do, it'll be in my sewing cabinet."

"I'll go check."

She carried Bucky to her mom's sewing room and got the stuff she wanted, juggling him and the things back to the dining room. Then, she ran back to get some tape. "I guess I should have checked on the cardboard first, huh? Otherwise, I've done all this for nothing. Ugh!"

Bucky was trying not to laugh. He'd wondered what she was doing, but he knew that she wouldn't hear him so he didn't ask.

"If I leave you here, will you be good? I have to get the cardboard and I don't know if I can carry it and you."

Bucky sat down to show her he'd stay put, and Lanie ran off in search of her father.

Meanwhile, mom wandered in to find out if Lanie had gotten the stuff she needed, and was less than pleased to find Bucky sitting on the table. Their eyes made contact and Bucky instantly felt guilty. It was like he was a child and his mother had caught him doing something wrong.

Sighing, she turned around and marched back to the kitchen.

Lanie returned with a cardboard box. She was smiling until mom returned with a scowl and a kitchen towel.

"Up!" She commanded sharply.

Bucky got up as fast as he could, and stood at attention. He didn't know why she was mad, but he didn't want to aggravate her further.

She wrapped the kitchen towel around him and carried him off to the kitchen sink. Lanie trailed behind. "What mama, what?"

"Wash his feet! If he's going to walk all over **my** dining room table, he can do it on clean feet."

She waited, arms crossed, until Lanie had washed Bucky's feet to her satisfaction, and then handed her the kitchen towel. "Fold this up and he can sit on it. At least it'll be comfortable for him."

"Thank you mama."

She put Bucky on the table and folded up the towel to make a cushion. Bucky found that much better.

Lanie cut up the cardboard and measured a piece against Bucky's height. She nodded happily.

Bucky was confused as to what she was making, but figured she had a plan. She had him hold the first piece after she had cut out the center. She cut up some translucent tracing paper and glued it on the inside. She cut three more pieces.

Two of them she cut the center out; the last one was cut all the way down to the bottom. She glued in tracing paper on two.

The last one she stared at. "Let me see if mama has some leftover fabric." Lanie jumped up and disappeared.

"What the hell is she making?" Bucky looked at the pieces skeptically. "Maybe a fort?"

Bucky thought back to his childhood when he made forts out of all sorts of things; chairs, boxes, sheets, and in winter he used snow.

Lanie returned with a piece of pink material. "Sorry." She apologized. "This is all mom had."

She had Bucky hold up the last cardboard piece and she cut the cloth down to size. She loaded up the glue on one side of the cloth and pressed it onto the cardboard. "We have to let that dry. I need you to hold up these two pieces. Can you do that?" She balanced two sections for Bucky to grab. She pushed the other two in place until it formed a square. She then penciled out a floor section and a roof section and cut those out.

She cut out the center of the roof square and glued tracing paper inside it. She cut a piece of scrap fabric and glued it down on the floor.

Using the tape, she and Bucky taped the sections together until it formed a tall rectangular box. "There!" Lanie cried triumphantly. "Now, we can put your bucket in there and you can have some privacy. The paper lets in light, and the fabric is a doorway you can go through. What do you think?"

He stepped up and pushed aside the cloth and ducked in. It was roomy enough for him and the bucket, but he thought it might need some ventilation.

When he stepped out, he tried to tell her to poke air holes in the paper. It took him a bit, but he finally got his point across. She ran off and returned with a sewing needle and made some holes in the sides and the roof. "Is that better?"

Bucky nodded his approval.

"Mama! Come look at what we made."

Mom strolled in and appraised her creation. "What is it supposed to be?"

"It's a privacy room for Booboo's toilet."

Mom's eyes widened. "Really? That's wonderful, sweetie." Inside, mom felt relieved. At least her daughter wouldn't have to watch him do his business. She wanted Lanie to be a little girl as long as possible. Growing up was inevitable, but it didn't have to be today.

* * *

The package arrived one week later. Lanie actually had Bucky help her assemble the cage he would call home. It really wasn't all that difficult. But Bucky still felt less than thrilled about living the rest of his days in a cage.

The privacy room just barely fit once the top was latched down. Thankfully Lanie had made it taller than Bucky, so he didn't have to duck or crouch once inside.

The new toilet fit inside it and still gave Bucky room to maneuver around.

Unfortunately, the treadmill would have to remain outside of the cage; there just wasn't enough room inside to accommodate everything.

That was when Lanie noticed something missing. She went downstairs and asked her mom if she had ordered any bedding.

"I thought you had it in your room."

"I used the last of it the last time I cleaned out his cage. What are we going to do?"

"Well, it's too late to run to the pet store and get more now. We'll have to make do. Grab a towel out of the closet and fold it up for a bed for tonight. Tomorrow we'll go shopping after school."

Lanie went up to the hall closet and studied all the towels. Unable to decide, she grabbed as many as she could carry, and took them to her room.

"Mama thought we had more shred, and didn't order any, so I don't have clean stuff for you to sleep on tonight. She suggested toweling. I brought them all so we could try them for size."

She unfolded and refolded all the towels to fit into the space available until she and Bucky agreed on one. The rest of the towels she returned to the closet, a little messier than they were, but at least they were stacked.

That night Bucky crawled up onto the towel, and lay on his back. It was a warm bed no doubt, but the wire frame allowed cool air to breeze through. It felt almost like a campout. As he lay there, he wondered about Steve. If he hadn't had asthma as a child, they could have gone camping together. That would have been fun.

Now, as Bucky peered through the bars of his cage in the dim light, he sighed wistfully and wondered what had happened to Steve.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A new bed and other things

Bucky woke to the sounds of Lanie getting up and getting ready for school. "Come on, we need to eat, but first I'll put some snacks in your bowl."

Bucky yawned while she dropped in some food. He disappeared into the bathroom and emerged shortly thereafter. He swiftly washed his hands as best he could.

Then she picked him up and went to breakfast.

When she placed Bucky on the table, her mother gave her a scowl. "Go get a kitchen towel, young lady."

Lanie jumped up, ran to the kitchen and returned. She folded it up and Bucky dutifully sat upon it.

"Well, he learns quickly." Lanie's father commented.

"He'd better if he knows what's good for him." Mom stated.

Lanie picked out a single piece from her cereal bowl before adding milk to it and spooned it at Bucky. He took it from the spoon, and promptly dropped it when her mother banged on the table hard.

"Young lady, you will not use the spoon you're eating with to feed that rat!"

"He's not a…"

"What if he has germs? You could get sick!" Mom got up and got Lanie another spoon. She sat down and glared at her husband. "Well? At least you could back me up on this, Herrick."

The father sighed. "I have to agree with your mother on this one. We just don't know enough about him or his species. He was imported from off-world. We don't know what kind of environment he came from."

"But I keep him real clean! Mama said to keep him clean and I do!"

"Did you wash him before coming down?"

"Um…" Lanie looked guilty.

"That's what I mean. It's fine to be clean, but you've got to make sure his hands are clean before he eats. Goodness knows where his hands have been."

Lanie picked up the piece of cereal and handed it to Bucky. He took it gingerly, eyes flicking between Lanie and her mom. He felt guilty that he was causing such a rift between Lanie and her parents, but he didn't know how to solve it. It wasn't his fault that he'd been sold into slavery and been bought as a pet.

Bucky munched on his dry breakfast and wished he had some milk. His stomach grumbled at the meager fare, but it was all he could get at the moment.

"Maybe you should draw up a schedule Marnie; that way Lanie can check off everything as she does it, and she won't forget." Herrick said to his wife.

"That's a good idea."

Lanie looked at Bucky with a defeated expression. She didn't want Booboo to become just another chore for her to do, but that's what it was looking like.

"Tomorrow I'll make sure his hands and feet are all clean before I bring him down. I promise I won't forget. He does have water in his cage to…" And that's when Lanie realized something. Bucky had water to drink, but not to wash in. "He needs a bowl just for washing up in. He can't drink and wash from the same bowl. We have to get him another bowl."

Lanie's parents looked at each other with a 'why-didn't-we-think-of-that' look.

Up until then, Bucky had been dipping clean shred into his drinking water and washing his hands after toileting, but today was the first day he'd had to improvise.

Bucky stood up and went to tug on Lanie's sleeve. Usually that meant he needed the toilet, but today he wanted her attention.

When she looked down, Bucky went through the motions of scooping up water and drinking. "He needs some milk!"

Lanie hopped down and got a saucer from the cabinet and set it down in front of Bucky. She poured some milk into it, but Bucky didn't drink it.

"What? What's wrong?"

Bucky looked at his hands and imitated washing them. He wanted to wash them again.

Lanie got up again and brought him to the sink. She let the water trickle and squeezed out a drop of soap from the bottle on the counter. Bucky washed his hands better.

After drying them, he was brought back to the table, where he scooped up the milk and drank his fill, and returned to his breakfast.

"This is rapidly becoming more complicated." Lanie's father stated. "It's like having a child, rather than a pet."

"I have serious doubts about this. I don't think she's ready for this kind of pet. Maybe we should get rid of him."

 _Oh God!_ Bucky thought frantically. He ran to Lanie. As much as he didn't want to be a pet, he certainly didn't want to be dumped somewhere or sold off. He grabbed her sleeve, and looked desperately at her.

"Please don't let that happen!" He squeaked out. "I'll be good, I promise."

Lanie scooped him up and held him to her shoulder. "Awww, you poor little thing! What's the matter? Are you scared?"

Bucky scrambled for a better hand hold on her bathrobe and held on tightly. She patted his back. "You're scaring him!"

Mom shook her head. "It's frightening to think it knows what we're saying."

"He does know some things. He's not stupid."

"Well, we're going to have to make up some rules nevertheless. Finish your breakfast and get ready for school."

Lanie finished up and put her bowl on the kitchen counter. She then hurried upstairs to get ready for school before mom came up with anything else.

She put Bucky down on the edge of the sink. It was cold on his feet and he shivered.

After she got herself ready, she opened the sink tap and let Bucky have a bath. She put a small cup in upside down so he could sit down on it while washing himself up. She had brought in his bowls for washing, and a fresh diaper for him to change into. She dropped a fresh facecloth on the counter so he could use it as a towel to dry off with. "I'll be back in a bit after I get dressed Booboo."

Bucky quickly discarded the diaper and slid down the sloping side of the sink to the running water. He splashed water over his body as quickly as he could and let the water rinse through his hair. He knew he didn't have much time, so he did the best he could.

He pulled the cloth from the edge, dried off his hair a bit and wrapped it around his waist. It was huge and awkward, but it was all he had. Unfortunately, he couldn't get back up to the counter. He kept sliding back down into the sink. Sighing, he decided he needed to wait.

"Booboo? Are you all done?" Lanie's voice came from around the corner. She risked a peek and smiled when she saw him waiting.

She entered the bathroom and turned off the water. "You didn't put your diaper on?"

Bucky looked at the wet sink, his wet feet, and the faucet. He sighed.

"I guess you needed me to help you. I'm sorry." She picked him up and placed him on the counter so he could dry his feet and she turned her back to him.

Bucky smiled in appreciation and pulled the dreaded diaper on. He hated them, but he had nothing else to wear. It felt weird, but he was kind of getting used to the feel. He walked across the counter to tug on her shirt.

"Ok, I gotta put you back now." She picked him up and dropped him off in the cage. She made sure his water bowl and food bowl were clean and placed them carefully inside before latching the top closed securely.

"After school we're going to look for a new bed for you. I'll see you later. Be good!" Lanie hurried downstairs before she got hollered at for being late.

Bucky walked over to his makeshift bed of bath towel and fell into it on his back. He promptly sank, but it was cozy and much better than sleeping on the bare floor.

Bucky hadn't realized he had dozed off until Lanie's mom came in and startled him awake. He sat up on his towel bed, still wrapped in the giant washcloth Lanie had given him.

She was placing folded up clean clothes on the bed for Lanie to put away later. Bucky watched her silently.

Once she emptied the basket of its contents, she picked it and turned around to leave. Halfway across the room, she stopped and looked Bucky's way.

Taking a deep breath, she approached and found him staring at her. She scowled; clearly, she disapproved of Bucky. It was weird though, because she helped Lanie in taking care of him. Maybe because she felt she had no choice.

Feeling guilty, for something he wasn't responsible for, he looked away. The mother shivered a little, still not quite comfortable being around him. "You be a good boy, okay?"

Bucky looked up, and nodded.

Seemingly satisfied, she left with the clothes basket.

Bucky got up off the bed and let the giant wash cloth drop to the floor of his cage. Since no shred had been ordered, it became a rug of sorts to cushion Bucky's feet from the bare floor. He grabbed the bars of the cage and tried climbing up, but since he could reach the "ceiling" from a standing position, he couldn't go up far.

He tried pushing his feet between the bars of the ceiling and hanging there, so he could try to pull the latches that held the ceiling door closed. That too was unsuccessful.

He tried doing chin-ups, but he only succeeded in banging his head on the upper bars. "Ouch!" He rubbed his head until the bump stopped throbbing.

So, with nothing else to do, he went back to sit-ups and push-ups to pass the time.

Afterwards, he dunked a corner of the washcloth into his bowl of water, pulled it out, and cleaned off the sweat he'd worked up. He wished for a bath tub to sit in, but there wasn't room in the cage for one.

He went back to the bed and plopped down on it. The cage offered air flow, but it was much smaller than the fish tank. He felt just as confined in one as he did in the other. "I guess we can't have everything."

* * *

Bucky was scratching at his new growth of beard when Lanie came barreling into her room. She dropped her book bag and went right to his cage. She flipped open the latches and took Bucky out of the cage. She went over to her bed and let Bucky go before hopping onto it herself.

"I missed you Booboo!" Her bounce on the mattress sent Bucky into the air and he came down on his behind. "Oops! Sorry."

She reached out and gave his tummy a little poke.

"Hey!" Bucky cried and tried to grab her finger.

She grinned at him with a mischievous glint in her eyes. She poked at him again, but this time she didn't actually touch him. "I'm gonna get you!" She waggled her fingers in the air and pretended to stalk him.

"Oh no, you don't." Bucky got to his feet and half ran, half bounced his way across the bed in an attempt to evade her. She'd reach out to block him and Bucky would be forced to change directions as he ran, first one way and then another.

She giggled as only little girls did, and delighted in the game of chase. She squealed with joy as she caught Bucky and started to tickle him.

He squirmed and laughed until he was out of breath, and his abdomen was sore from the exertion. He held up his hands in surrender and begged her to stop.

As he panted to get his wind back, she smiled and giggled.

She watched him until his breathing came almost back to normal, and she reached out. Bucky, thinking she was going to tickle him again, rolled over and tried to get away. She caught him easily and lifted him in the air. "It's okay Booboo; I'm not going to hurt you." She put him up against her shoulder and rubbed his back. "I love you, Booboo. I'm never going to let anyone hurt you ever again."

At that moment, a little piece of James Buchanan Barnes melted, and he felt torn between wanting desperately to go home and not wanting to break a little girls' heart.

* * *

After supper, the family decided they would all go shopping together.

"Can I take Booboo?"

Since they were shopping for him, it made sense to bring him along.

First they tried the regular pet shop, but it was clear that they catered to regular pets. As dad drove to the Living Doll store he silently wondered just how expensive specialized products were going to be.

As soon as they were in the door, Bucky knew where he was. There was a very exclusive smell to the place that no other "pet store" had.

Bucky reached up with both hands to grab the support straps that ran down in front of Lanie's chest, and held up the sling he was sitting in. He felt a bit of anxiety that he couldn't explain.

His bare feet swung loose, but thanks to the clothes mom had ordered online, he wasn't half naked like he was at home.

"May I help you find something?" A salesman came to the father and asked.

"Um, my daughter has…" He turned to Lanie and pointed out Bucky.

"We need a bed!" She piped up.

The salesman leaned down to get a closer look at Bucky. "Hmmm." He cradled Bucky's ankle and read the ID number off the tag. "I can show you what we have in stock, if you'll follow me."

The voice sounded very familiar to Bucky.

"Here we are. Do you only have the one male?"

"Yes." Dad replied.

"I understand. As you can see, we carry a very nice variety of products. Of course there are others available online, but you'd have to wait for it to arrive, and pay the shipping fees."

The salesman looked at the little girl. "Do you need help in making a selection?" He smiled, hoping to steer her to one of the pricier items.

"We'd like a few moments to look everything over before we decide." Dad said.

"Why of course! If you have any questions, I'd be happy to assist you. Please, don't hesitate." And he smiled and moved off.

"Well, Lanie; does anything look appealing to you?"

Lanie cast her gaze over the models on display. _That one's too big. That one's too small. That one's too girly. That one might work._ "Maybe." She reached down and took Bucky out of his sling. "Try them out Booboo." She put him on the shelf.

Mom's eyes widened. _He's loose?_ But she bit her tongue and tried not to say anything.

Bucky sat down on a couple and bounced on the surface. They were both better than the one he had in his apartment with Steve. _Steve!_ He suddenly thought about Steve, the war, Brooklyn, his family… Suddenly, getting a bed to sleep on didn't make up for what he'd lost.

Lanie's joy turned to confusion and concern. She just watched his shoulders slump and his whole demeanor change. "What's wrong, Booboo? Are you sick?" She reached out to stroke his arm.

Bucky sighed sadly and looked up at Lanie. "I wish I could tell you about everything."

All Lanie heard were some sad squeaking. "My poor Booboo, what's wrong? Don't you like any of them?"

"Maybe we should go back to the shredded stuff." Dad looked around. "Where did that salesman go?"

He moved off in the general direction he'd last seen the employee go.

The salesman was actually on his way back to see them. "Perhaps you find this more suited to your needs. We just got them in this morning."

He set it on the shelf and demonstrated it. "You see, it's a space saver. It has dual functions; by night it's a bed, and by day it folds up to create a sitting area and takes up less space in the cage. You can teach him how to do it or you can do it yourself."

"How much is it?" Dad wanted to know. He glanced at the displayed prices of those already on the shelf.

"It's only 20 kronors! It's on sale at an introductory price this week. You're really quite fortunate, as we only ordered a limited number to see how they would sell."

"That seems reasonable enough, I suppose. What do you think Lanie? Shall we get this one?"

"I like that it folds to free up space in the cage! Do you like it Booboo?"

Bucky sighed, but sat on the convertible piece of furniture and bounced on the surface a little. "Well, it seems okay." He mumbled.

"What about a pillow?" Lanie asked the salesman.

"I knew you were going to ask." He produced a tiny pillow and handed it to her. "I actually remember this pet. I confirmed it after I read his ID number. He was the first one I sold, but it was to a little boy, as I recall."

"Yeah, he lives two houses from us. I traded him my bicycle for Booboo."

"I see, and what do you think of him?"

"I love my Booboo! He's smart, and we have a lot of fun together."

The salesman smiled at her joyful expression. "I'm going to throw in the pillow for free."

"Well, we appreciate that." Dad said. "Thank you."

"Can we get some shred too daddy? Just in case we need it."

"I suppose." He turned to the salesman. "Do you have any…um, any of that shred stuff?" Dad was about to ask if they had any deeper bowls that could be utilized as a bathtub, but thought better of it. Surely they had an old bowl at home that would suffice, or maybe they could pick up something cheap at the store.

"Yes, we do. I'll go get it for you."

He came back quickly with a modest sized bag of shred. Dad accepted it from him.

"Is there anything else you need today, sir?"

"Not that I can think of, but we'll look around some more, thank you."

After they had wandered the store, Lanie picked up a few small things and more wee wee diapers. Bucky saw the diapers and rolled his eyes. They were bulky to wear and he didn't feel the need to have them. But he also didn't have much choice.

With the shopping trip done, they proceeded to the cashier and paid for their purchases.

* * *

Lanie was very excited about setting up house for Bucky. She showed him how to work the mechanism and then let him try it.

After he did it a few times, he felt comfortable enough with it that he was confident he wouldn't need Lanie to constantly adjust it.

But sleeping on it was another matter.

He couldn't fall asleep on it. It wasn't comfortable to sleep on. He kept tossing and turning until exhaustion overtook him.

In the morning, his lack of sleep and groggy state concerned Lanie. Mom said he would adjust after a few nights, but Bucky only woke up feeling groggy and achy.

Right down the center of the contraption was a metal bar, and nothing Bucky could do would make that comfortable to sleep on.

Bucky finally abandoned the bed and slept on the shred, much to Lanie's dismay.

When dad tried to return it, he was told that it was unreturnable due to the nature of the item. Dad was not happy at all, but sighed in consternation when it was pointed out that people mattresses were not returnable either. The laws forbid the resale of mattresses and beds.

When dad brought it back home, Lanie begged her mom to help make it more comfortable. A spill of tears sealed the deal.

Mom went to her sewing room and made several layers of cushioning to place on top of the sleeping surface. They could also serve as blankets if so needed. Lanie draped them over and Bucky climbed onto it and rolled around to get a better feel of it.

It still felt a little awkward in the center, but it felt better, and he was able to get a good night's sleep at last on it.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

School's out for the summer

Lanie had been extra excited for the past week. Next week was her last week of school and she was very excited about all the activities she wanted to do over the summer. And she had Bucky in mind for every single one of them.

Bucky groaned to himself. _She'll be home ALL DAY! What am I going to do?_ _She'll run me ragged._

The last day of school was a half day, so mom decided to pick her up and they would go out for lunch together, just "the girls". Then Lanie's smile faded. "But what about Booboo? He'll be home all alone."

Mom sighed; so much for a girls outing. She never went anywhere without him.

"Can you bring him to school?"

"I most certainly will not!" Mom still eyed Bucky suspiciously, and she handled him even less if she could get away with it. She did not want to struggle getting him in that sling carrier nor carting him around suspended from her neck while she was driving. "You can bring him home a leftover bite."

"It'll be cold and icky."

"Oh, for goodness sake! I'll drive home and you can run up and get him."

"Okay."

So, her mom drove up to the school and waited in line by the curb with all the other moms who had the time to drive over.

Lanie waved enthusiastically and rushed over. "Can I invite some friends?"

"You can only invite two. It's a small car."

Lanie ran back off and came back with two friends. They all piled in the car and buckled in. The chattering started almost immediately.

Mom shook her head. In school together all day and they never ran out of things to talk about!

"We're still going to pick up Booboo, right mom?"

"Are you sure you want me to?"

"Yes. I want the girls to see him."

 _Oh dear!_ Mom thought.

When they got home, Lanie got out and ran up to get Bucky and came down shortly thereafter.

Once Bucky saw the two 10 year old girls sitting in the car, his stomach felt nauseous. Both girls wanted to see him first and a snit started between them. Mom hushed the girls up and told them that they had better behave.

Bucky was grateful that Lanie had given him clothing to put on. He could feel them staring at him the whole car ride.

They chattered nonstop asking questions about Bucky. Lanie answered as best she could.

When they got to the restaurant and sat down at the table, both girls wanted to be the first one to hold him. One started to tickle his feet. Bucky squirmed and kicked but he was a sitting duck, pun intended.

"Wait!" Lanie cried. "You have to be nice to him. He might bite." She knew he wouldn't, but they didn't.

The girl jerked her hand back. "You didn't tell us that."

"What's his name?" The other girl asked.

"I call him Booboo."

"What kind of a name is that?"

"It's the first thing I thought of." Lanie shrugged.

"I think I would have named him…." She tilted her head as if a different angle would magically produce a name for him.

The waitress arrived at the table and cut off the naming business thankfully. Mom sighed inwardly.

"Do you know what you want?" She asked.

"Girls, tell her want you want."

All three ordered sandwiches, drinks and ice cream for dessert.

Mom ordered her selection, and handed over the collected menus. As soon as the waitress eyed Bucky, she had to stop and ask what he was.

"He's my living doll."

"I've heard of them, but I've never seen one." She bent down for a closer look. "Oh my goodness isn't he adorable!" She gushed, and Bucky's face started to turn pink.

"There's a new store in town that sells them." Mom supplied, hoping the waitress would take the hint.

"I'll have to go there after work today and take a look." She smiled at Bucky before leaving with the orders.

Bucky was used to getting giggles from the women back home, but faced with such scrutiny here made him feel uncomfortable.

"I gotta go to the little girl's room and make sure he washes his hands before we eat." Lanie got up and the two girls followed along noisily. Mom sighed. _It's going to be a long summer._

In the rest room, the girls all went into stalls. "Did you bring him in the stall with you?" One girl asked.

"Well, of course I did. What am I supposed to do with him?"

"Ewwwww!" They chorused together.

Lanie just shook her head. She was kind of used to it by now.

When Bucky was first having bowel problems, she had to bring him to the toilets in the girl's rest rooms a lot. It was awkward for Bucky to pull down the wee wee diaper, balance himself on this huge toilet, sit down on the rim, and try to maintain some sort of dignity doing his business.

He was highly relieved when Lanie turned her back that first time they'd had to go in to use the toilet. He didn't know what he would have done otherwise, but he had to go so bad that he didn't know whether he could even hold it long enough to sit down.

He still had bouts of diarrhea and Lanie's mom spoon fed him some awful tasting medicine. He fussed and refused, but in the end, he swallowed the vile stuff. He would feel better for about three or four days, and then it would begin again.

Bucky tried to act casual when they were at home, but there was no hiding it away from home. He'd be forced to tug on Lanie's shirt frantically, as the urgent need to go increased.

She'd hurry to the toilet and set him down. While he pulled down his pants, she'd put paper on the rim where he'd sit, so he didn't have to sit on a dirty spot.

Bucky kept his eyes closed until he felt Lanie stand up and get herself together. "Ok, Booboo, it's your turn."

She took him out of the sling and placed him on the seat. He kept his balance on the tilting seat until she put paper down for him. When she turned, he pulled down his pants and diaper and turned to pee into the toilet.

The diapers were all unisex, meaning there was no male accommodation in front, so he had to get naked to relieve himself each time. Once that was done, he carefully set himself down on the paper to further relieve himself.

It was tricky. He had to keep himself steady so he didn't fall over backwards and into the toilet, while trying to relax his butt. Then he had to clean himself up with one hand while clinging to the seat with the other. Circus performers would have been jealous.

Toileting in the Army was good training for this. A lot of the guys got so blasé' about it, they didn't care, but this was totally different!

It was like the fates handed down punishment from heaven; a young playboy, who once was trying to get into girls' knickers, was now trying not to embarrass a young girl. Ironic didn't cover it.

He took the paper that Lanie had left on the other edge of the seat and cleaned his backside. Then he yanked on the diaper to cover as much as he could before squeaking for help.

It wasn't easy sitting down, but nearly impossible to get up, so he had to have help.

Lanie turned around and Bucky raised his arms so Lanie could grasp him around his torso. She set him on his feet and he finished yanking up his diaper and pants.

"Ok, up!" She said. Bucky raised him arms again so she could carry him to the sink.

Once Lanie had a firm grasp around his ribcage, Bucky relaxed his arms.

She set him down by the sink and got some soap from the dispenser. She waited until he sat down and washed his tiny feet. He pulled up the pants legs to keep them dry, and Lanie scooped him up to rinse away the soap. She got a paper towel and stood him on it. She gave him some soap to wash his hands real good.

She stood there with her arms crossed until he finished. Mama would make her take him back if he didn't pass inspection.

The girls watched in amazement at how well behaved Bucky was.

Lanie carried him back to the table and they all sat down.

"I gotta have one." The first girl cried.

"He's so cute!" The second one added.

Mom had gotten extra napkins and Bucky sat down on them, just like he sat on the kitchen towels at home. _No dirty feet on the table! That was the rule._

"How did you train him to do all that?"

"Has he ever bitten you?"

"How do you get him dressed?"

"Did he come potty trained?"

"How old is he?"

"If I get a girl doll, will they play together?"

The questions were endless.

On the outside Bucky put on a brave smile, but inside he was praying lunch would be over soon.

The waitress came and delivered all the food. Mom sighed in relief. Peace and quiet at last!

Wrong…..

The girls kept asking questions until mom finally had to put a stop to it. They were talking with their mouths full! _UGH!_

Lanie fed food to Bucky and he placed the offered bits down on the napkin until he had a little of everything. But even the "little" bits were usually more than enough to fill his stomach to the brim.

Lanie realized he didn't have anything to drink, so she asked the waitress for a tiny bowl of some kind. The tiny bowl turned out to be big enough for Bucky to put both feet into!

But that was the smallest they had.

Lanie poured some of her drink into it, so Bucky could wash down his food.

"What else does he eat?"

"Does he have special food too?"

"Is he hard to train?"

"Girls, girls, one at a time, please." Mom said. "I'm getting a headache."

Lanie answered the questions as best she could. "We're still learning about him too. We have to try different things."

Bucky ate his food self-consciously. He knew the girls were staring at him, but he did his best to ignore them as politely as possible.

In his dating days, before the war there were two types of girls; the ones who were shy and the ones who couldn't stop staring (or giggling), at him.

Yeah, Bucky considered himself a bit cocky, but if a girl decided he wasn't her type, he wouldn't push the issue. If a girl gave indications she was interested, but not too interested, Bucky might ask her out.

There were always those few girls who wanted more. But they weren't common in Brooklyn. They were the fast girls. Even the Army had one or two!

Bucky hoped that by ignoring Lanie's two friends they would soon lose interest. He wished Lanie would hurry up and eat so they could get out of there.

As the meal and the questions finally wrapped up, Bucky sighed in relief. He had survived, now the only thing remaining was to get home where he could relax.

Mom paid the bill at the counter, while the girls hovered around.

The waitress smiled at Bucky again and gave a little wink as she passed Mom's change to her. Bucky felt his face start to heat up again and he looked away.

Something tickled his foot and he was startled. It was the waitress. "Goodbye cutie."

Now Bucky's face began to burn in earnest. He didn't know how to handle this. He was surrounded by females and there was no escape from the attention. Boy, Steve would get a good laugh from seeing him in this predicament. Heck, he would pay good money to see Bucky get this embarrassed.

Mom dropped the girls off at their respective houses, both promising to let Lanie know if they were able to get dolls of their own. They ran off inside to begin the pleading and begging process.

Once the door closed, Mom leaned back against the headrest. She sighed loudly. "I am so glad THAT'S over with. Those girls gave me such a headache."

She wasn't the only one grateful with relief; Bucky too leaned back and sighed. It was exhausting in a way he never thought possible.

"Are you ready to begin summer vacation, sweetie?" Mom asked.

"I can't wait." Lanie replied.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Summer vacation

Lanie was awake at her usual time that first weekend after school had ended. Mom and Dad usually had some kind of activity planned for weekends, but with school out there was no rush to plan.

Mom suggested Lanie take Booboo outside to play in the backyard. And she hinted that Dad might cook on the outside grill for supper.

"Oh boy!" Lanie like food cooked on the grill.

She got some of Bucky's clothes and passed them to him so he could get dressed. Since he had very few items, he usually went around in just the diaper.

It didn't actually look too bad on him; it was just padded and therefore bulky.

Once dressed, he raised his arms for Lanie to pick him up. It had become habit. He just did it. He never really thought about why he just did it. He just expected it.

Lanie picked him up and they went outside.

Dad had just installed a new swing set and Lanie was eager to try it out.

On the one end, there was a slide…climb up the ladder, slide down the chute. In the middle there was a two seat glider that swung lazily to and fro. On the far end were two swings held up to the overhead crossbar by thick chains.

"Let's try the slide Booboo!"

She climbed up a couple of steps and stood him up at the top of the slide. "Wait until I get to the bottom and then you slide down. I'll catch you."

She quickly backed down the steps and took up position at the bottom of the slide, her hands braced to catch him.

"Come on Booboo, sit down and slide off the top."

Bucky looked down. It was a long way down! He swallowed nervously. "How bad could it be?" He muttered to himself as he sat down and edged himself forward. "I've ridden the Cyclone at Coney Island." He chided himself. "This is just the down part."

He inched his way until gravity took control and down he went. He fell back against the smooth metal and went down on his rump and back. Forgetting to tuck his arms in, he began to flail. There was nothing to grab or slow his rapid descent. For one brief moment his stomach lurched in zero gravity.

He caught his breath the moment he slid right into Lanie's waiting hands. "Yay, Booboo. You did it! Wasn't that fun?"

Bucky gave her a double raised eyebrow. _FUN?_ He still had his reservations about it even as she raced around, climbed back up the ladder and set him down at the top again.

She jumped down the two stairs and re-positioned herself at the bottom of the slide. "Come on, Booboo; you can do it!"

Bucky shook his head, but settled himself down and inched forward once more and down he went.

"WEEEEEEEE!" Lanie cried. "You did it! You did it!"

She climbed all the way up and sat down. "We'll go together this time." She set Bucky down on her lap and pushed herself over the brink and slid down.

Bucky felt a little better this time as they went down the slide together.

When Lanie got tired of that, she tried out the glider.

When she sat, the glider tipped according to its' new center of gravity. She put Bucky down on the other seat. It was a precarious perch, tilted as he was. So, he grabbed the arm rest he was closest to and held on. He sat straddling the bent metal and wrapped his arms around the circumference of it.

Lanie leaned back and forth and the glider began to swing gently.

Bucky's bare feet hung free; one on the inside off the seat proper, and the other just outside the glider itself.

When the swing tilted and he swung back, he rested his chest on the bar. When he swung forward, he tightened his grip so he didn't fall off.

 _It's actually kind of nice._ He thought.

Soon though, Lanie had her fill and she stopped the glider. She carefully picked Bucky up and got off. She put him down on the metal seat of one of the two swings. He grabbed onto the chain and settled himself down on the seat. Lanie pulled the swing towards her a little and let go.

She sat herself on the other swing and idly watched him. When the swing slowed, he carefully stood up and examined the chain. "I bet I could climb this…" He muttered to himself.

Basic training at the army camp kicked in and he raised one foot to the center of the lowest link and began climbing. Lanie sat there amazed at his climbing attempt; even more so when he reached the bar at the top.

He looked down at Lanie and felt his stomach expressing its' unhappiness at the height, but he was out of practice. Even with his push-ups routine, his limbs felt rubbery from the climb. "Boy, you're out of shape Barnes!" He exclaimed to himself.

"Booboo, that's giving me an idea!" Lanie cried; jumping up and clapping her hands with glee.

 _Oh boy! Me and my big mouth!_

He rested a bit more before he attempted his descent.

Lanie spared him from re-tracing his way all the way back down, and plucked him off the chain.

As she carried him inside, Bucky felt a tad nauseous and wondered what she had thought up.

"What are you doing back inside? It's gorgeous out. You should be playing."

Lanie looked up at her mother sheepishly. "I know, but I have an idea for Booboo. Do you want to help me?"

Her mom opened her mouth to say she was very busy, but the hopeful look on Lanie's face changed her mind. "What did you have in mind?"

"I want to make a playground for Booboo. We can use cardboard, and all kinds of things to make stuff."

"Cardboard may not hold his weight, sweetie."

"Oh…" Lanie's enthusiasm waned.

"Why don't we take a look on the computer and see what we can find?"

"Ok!" Lanie brightened up.

Bucky stood and stared at the laptop computer that mom brought out and sat on the dining room table. He had never seen such a thing in his life! He hadn't even dreamt such a thing were possible.

Mom typed on the keyboard and the words showed up in the box up there on the screen. When mom hit the enter key a list of things came up. As she explored each one of interest, she shook her head. "Not what we're looking for."

She tried different words, and finally came up with an obstacle course.

Lanie jumped up and down. "We could make that!"

"I'll bookmark it so we can come back to it later. All we need is a hot glue gun, cardboard, a bunch of sticks, and some string to start with."

She typed in again, and found Popsicle stick projects. "We can make these too. We may need to buy some special cutters to help us cut up the stuff."

"Maybe daddy has something we can use?"

"We'll ask him."

Dad came to the rescue with a small saw, a box cutter, heavy duty scissors and some cardboard. Then mom got out her glue gun, craft scissors and twine.

"Why don't we cart all this outside, spread out a blanket and work in the shade of the big tree out back?"

"Ok!"

Mom spread out an old blanket and they put all their supplies on it. Dad ran a long extension cord so mom could plug in her glue gun. Lanie sat Bucky down and together they started building Bucky an obstacle course.

Even dad got involved when he finished his puttering around. He used a measuring tape to measure Bucky so they would know what size to build everything to accommodate Bucky's frame. They worked for over an hour on it.

"I'm going to start up the grill." Dad said, and left the girls to finish.

Mom made sure everything was heavily glued down to the cardboard base so that it would support Bucky's weight while he climbed over things. She made sure none of the crawling under stuff would tip over and hit Bucky in the head.

They built it in sections, and were finishing up one section when they were called to eat.

They had a picnic under the tree and enjoyed their family meal together. Dad nodded his approval at the results so far.

"I can't wait for Booboo to try the whole thing out daddy."

"Have you tested each section?"

"Oh yes! Mama made sure it would hold his weight."

"My question is…where are we going to store it when not in use?"

Dad chewed thoughtfully. "Well, I could always get some scrap lumber, sand it down, and put up some shelves in Lanie's room. That way it would be handy but up off the floor."

Lanie handed Bucky another piece of her hamburger. "Oh, I like that."

Bucky munched away on the food.

"Daddy, can we get one of those little plastic baby pools?"

"Why? We already have one." He nodded towards the three foot tall pool.

"I want to fill it with water and put it at the bottom of the slide, so when Booboo slides down, he can go into the pool. Ours is too deep for him."

"Well, I suppose. They are pretty cheap."

"Mama, can you make a bathing suit for Booboo?"

She automatically turned her head to size Bucky up.

Bucky stopped chewing as he returned her gaze.

"I'll see what fabrics I have, but I think something stretchy would work best."

Lanie grinned from ear to ear. "This is going to be the best summer ever!"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Visiting the cousins

Lanie pouted, and not for the first time today. "But I don't wanna go, Mama!" She wailed.

"You go and visit your cousins every year for a week, and this year will be no exception."

"But I wanna take Booboo."

"Booboo will stay here. You need playtime with your cousins and that does not include you running off and playing with him and ignoring your cousins."

"Please?"

"You always look forward to the visit. This has been planned for a long time. You are going, young lady."

"But who is going to look after Booboo? You said he was my responsibility. I can't take care of him if I go to visit with my cousins."

Mom opened her mouth to retort. Not happy with any of the answers going through her head, she just huffed. "You're going." She ended the conversation by turning and walking away.

Lanie ran after her.

When it was obvious she was getting nowhere, she tried convincing her father.

"But daddy, please, I want Booboo to come with me. Can you talk to mama? I'm sure she'll listen to you."

"What did your mother say on the matter?"

Lanie got quiet and her eyes sought the floor. She mumbled something her dad didn't quite catch.

"Speak up. I can't hear you when you mumble."

"She said Booboo has to stay here."

"Well then, you have your answer. Now, be a good girl, please, and go up and start packing your suitcase. It's only a week, sweetie."

Sadly, Lanie turned and went to her room. She took Bucky out of his cage and went to her bed. She put him down carefully, and then threw herself upon it. She started to cry into her pillow. She mumbled something, but poor Bucky couldn't understand the muffled words. Between the sobs and the pillow, nothing was intelligible.

He walked over to her and put his hand on her arm. He wanted to comfort her, but he didn't know how.

Lanie rolled over. Her face was wet with tears and red from crying. She made a half-hearted swipe at them and gave up. She pulled Bucky to her and he stumbled a little. She hugged him against her. Bucky was off-balance and did all he could to stay upright.

When she let go, he fell back and landed on his butt.

Lanie pulled him so his back rested against the pillow. "I gotta go visit with my cousins. Mama says it's good for me. She also says you gotta stay home. I don't wanna go without you, Booboo."

"Aw, Lanie, I wish I could make you understand me. I know how you feel. I wish I could tell you about my best friend, Steve. We never went anywhere without each other. Even when we got sick, we would still visit from a distance with each other. I'd read to Steve when he couldn't leave his bed, and he read to me when I got sick. He'd come to my house for Christmas and Thanksgiving, his ma too, before she died. It'll be okay, Lanie, it's just a week. We'll be fine, you'll see."

* * *

Lanie got out her arts and crafts supplies and spread them out all over the dining room table. "I usually make all my cousins something to remember our visit by. I'm the oldest of all of us and mama kind of started this by accident. She brought some of my artwork to show my aunts and uncles, and they thought my work was so nice they asked if they could keep them. They passed them out and said they were gifts. So now I have to make something every year."

Bucky sympathized with her, but couldn't think of any way to help her. He just sat on the kitchen towel dejected. Even if he knew of something, how could he tell her? For all his worth, he had yelled, but Lanie only heard squeaking. It didn't stop him though. He answered her questions and made comments just like they were having a real conversation.

Bucky got up from the towel and walked into the middle of the spread. He looked at what she had assembled; scissors, glue, assorted colored paper, cardboard, tracing paper, yarn, and a whole bunch of other things. Off to the side lay a stack of books.

He walked over and looked at the cover of the top one. It appeared to be a collection of craft projects done with needles and yarn. "What about this?" He squeaked at her. It didn't look too complicated. He hoped the instructions weren't confusing.

He pointed to one of the pictured objects.

Lanie leaned over and drew the book closer. "These are for the longest night of the year celebration; that's not for a few months yet." She pushed it away and sighed. "What am I going to do?"

As much as Bucky hated it, his mother was adamant about teaching her children all the skills necessary for survival, and being of one gender or another was no excuse not to learn.

Mrs. Barnes had made Bucky sit and practice darning socks while she did other chores until he was sufficiently skilled. These were hard times and money didn't grow on trees, you know. Nothing was disposable if it could be fixed. While the Barnes' household was better off than some, it wouldn't take much to tip the scales out of favor for them.

Bucky realized how useful his skills were when Steve dragged out an old coat his ma had found somewhere and washed. It was threadbare in spots and probably wouldn't survive the winter, but she couldn't afford to buy Steve a new one.

Bucky managed to wheedle some scraps of fabric from one of the neighbor ladies with his boyish grin and winning charm. He sat with Steve on his bed and painstakingly mended the jackets' holes. When Steve showed his ma, she had begun to cry in gratitude. "Why, that's the best mending job I've ever seen!" She told Bucky, who beamed with pride.

"Aww, it's nothing." But Bucky had blushed nonetheless. He was nothing if not resourceful.

Bucky walked over to one of the needles and picked it up. It wasn't too heavy, but it measured from his elbow to the middle knuckle of his fingers. It reminded Bucky of the batons the constables carried on their nightly patrols around Brooklyn, well, except this particular object had an eye on one side.

Bucky put the needle down and grasped the corner of the book, and pulled it open. It was full of pictures and the instructions of how to make everything on the cover. Bucky pointed to one of the pictures. "What is this, Lanie?" He slapped the picture.

"Hmmmm?" Lanie leaned over. She stared at it vacantly, but her mind was already at work putting the pieces together. "Mama has some of this stuff. She doesn't work on it much anymore."

"Oh, you are so wrong about that kiddo. I've seen her working on this stuff. She takes it to her knitting class every week." He looked at Lanie's supplies. "If we could build an easel or a stand for me, then I could help."

Bucky picked up a pencil and dragged it behind him. It was much more difficult to manipulate, as it was as tall as he was. He tried to use it to draw a pair of easels on a sheet of paper.

Suddenly Lanie's brain caught up with her eyes, and she sat up straight. "Here, Booboo let me try."

She made a rough sketch in pencil and took it to her mother. "If we can build this, then Booboo can have a workspace."

Mom smiled and nodded absently. "Ooh, yes dear, I see." She had no idea what she was looking at, but if it fired up her daughter's imagination, she was all for it.

Lanie ran back and dropped off the sketch, and picked up the booklet. "Mama, do you have any of this to spare?" Lanie pointed to the picture on the book cover.

"Hmm?" Her gaze focused on the image. "Oh, I have some in my sewing room."

"Can I take some?" Lanie asked hopefully. "I'm going to use it to make gifts for my cousins."

"You have to cut it, you know."

"Yes, I know."

"Practice on some graph paper first. You'll find that in my desk."

"Ok!" She turned with a huge grin and skipped out of the kitchen.

Mom smiled. She was glad Lanie had finally come round to seeing her cousins on the trip.

The first thing was to make a workspace for Booboo. She used her mom's glue gun, and cardboard to make the pair of stands, guided by Bucky. He needed it to adapt to different projects, so he showed Lanie where to cut and how to slide the pieces to fit together and lock.

Bucky's army training was very helpful; as on the front lines not only would the soldiers do the fighting, but they had to build the equivalent of a small city to camp their division. Being a sergeant, Bucky was the workhorse, so to speak, of the unit. He took orders from the higher-ups and led his men to create the camps where the men would live. When the time came to move, he instructed his men to break down the encampment and pack it up.

One of the most brilliant, but arrogant and vain man he'd ever encountered was named Howard Stark. He traveled with the division at the rearmost and came up with new ideas and built them for the army.

Howard had an elaborate workspace, so if Bucky were to build a workspace he'd need one just as good.

Bucky checked the joints and stability, and had Lanie shore up any places he deemed most likely to give way. Once the easels were complete, Lanie showed her parents.

Dad seemed impressed, but Mom merely raised her eyebrows.

Next, Lanie and Bucky worked out how to cut out the shapes in the book from the material they would be using.

Lanie called it "plastic canvas". Bucky knew canvas was used to make sails, but he was amazed at this stuff. It looked like the graph paper with crisscrossing lines and square holes in between.

Back home, plastic was undergoing a frenetic evolution; companies were fighting for the rights to manufacture this improved version of previously (and relatively unstable) product. WWII was seeing a boom in production of a lot of new inventions and reinventions.

When Lanie cut out the shape and handed it to Bucky, he was amazed at how light it was.

He watched as she threaded a needle with some yarn and pulled it through the hole and back through another hole. _I could do that!_ Bucky thought and he gave it a try.

The yarn was less prickly and itchy than he thought it would be to the touch, but it reminded him of the massive ropes used on the transport boats conveying troops overseas.

While Bucky tackled his simple project, Lanie began cutting out more shapes. Bucky glanced at Lanie occasionally and seeing her smile lifted his heart. She felt accomplished and he felt useful.

* * *

Mom poked her head into her daughter's room. "Are you ready to go?"

"Just one more minute." She glanced back at Bucky. She had given him fresh food, water, and shred. His toilet had been cleaned out and put back. His blankets had been washed and put back on his bed smelling clean and fresh. His cage was all set, but still, she lingered, hesitant to put him in the cage and lock it shut. Her mind whirled as she struggled to discover a way to smuggle Bucky with her.

"Your father is waiting in the car, let's go!"

"Yes, mama." She sighed. "You have to stay Booboo. I could probably hide you, but I can't hide all your stuff and I can't take you without your stuff. I'm going to miss you a lot. Bye Booboo."

She carefully set him in the cage, and closed the lid. She made sure both of the snap-locks were secure. With one last look, she turned and trotted downstairs.

When the front door closed, an eerie silence took hold.

In the distance, Bucky heard the sound of the car engine rev up, and then fade away. In all the time he'd spent as a captive there were always sounds rumbling from somewhere; a constant din. Even at Lanie's house, Mom was always puttering around in the kitchen cooking, or vacuuming, or whistling, or humming, but now there was only the occasional sound of a car going by, or a bird chirping.

It was an all-day round trip for Lanie's parents to drive her to her cousin's house. The two girls lived there, and the three boys coming from the other direction were already on their way as well.

The two girls lived in the middle, so they always gathered there at that location for the easiest travel, otherwise it would mean a stayover for someone every year. Two and a half hours out, a long visit with family and two and a half hours home. In one week, they would repeat the process.

Usually while Lanie was at school, Mom brought him some fresh veggies or fruit to munch on with his lunch. Today, there wouldn't even be a visit. He was home alone. It felt…weird.

Growing up as the eldest child, he would have noise and bickering from his younger siblings all the time. If he wasn't chasing someone down to make sure they had their shoes on, he was awakened in the middle of the night when one had a nightmare that sent them crying to his parents' bedroom.

He simply didn't know what to do with himself.

* * *

After a couple of rest stops to allow them all to stretch and refresh themselves, they got back on the road.

Lanie sipped her water and idly looked out at the window. The trees were full of leaves. It was a bright sunny day. No school and she should be happy. Her aunt and uncle had a huge pool to swim in, the beach wasn't too far away, and she always looked forward to seeing her cousins, but all she could think about was Booboo. _What was he doing now? Is he okay? Did I leave him enough food until supper? Is he bored? Maybe he was taking a nap…_

Her thoughts were interrupted by her father announcing that they had arrived.

All the family came out to greet them. Hugs and kisses were the norm amongst the adults, while Lanie received polite hellos from the girls, and bored restlessness was evident with the boys.

"Come on, let's go play." The older of the two girls said.

"We're having an iced tea party in the back yard." The younger one added.

Slowly, Lanie lets herself get pulled along through the house to the familiar back yard. The pool is still there, with crystal clear water that sparkles with the sun.

The deck has two tables on it; one for the grown-ups and a smaller one for the kids. The three girls sat down. Lanie was the oldest of the girls; her two cousins were sisters of 8 and 5 years old.

Lanie selected a glass and poured herself some iced tea from the pitcher on the table.

A few minutes later the three boys tumbled into the backyard. They were brothers aged 11, 9 and 4.

Lanie was an only child, and her parents agreed that she needed social time with her cousins. Of course, there were the holidays spent together, but all the families got together. The object of the vacation time was for Lanie to learn life lessons that couldn't get at home.

The boys scrambled up the deck stairs and flopped into their chairs noisily. At least that hadn't changed.

The adults took their time getting around to the back deck as they caught up and chatted all along the way. The men folk sat on one side of the table and the women on the other.

The ladies caught up on what the kids were doing in school, and how their latest marks were, who had moved in or out of the neighborhood, while them men talked about fishing or boating trips, days at sports events and the like.

"So what have you been doing, Lanie?" Shaylee, the 8 year old asked.

"I have a new pet, well, sort of."

"How do you sort of have a new pet?" Wide-eyed and curious little Bonnette asked.

"He's called a living doll."

Now, she had both girls attention. "A living doll? What's that?"

"Well, he's like a regular doll, but he's living like you and me. He talks, well, he squeaks, but not too much. He's very smart too."

"What does he look like?"

"He's about this tall…" Lanie showed his approximate height with her hands. "He has long dark brown hair on his head, and scruff on his face. He has pretty blue eyes too."

"Can we see him? Where is he?"

Lanie's head went down. "Mama wouldn't let me bring him."

"Aw." The cousins chorused together.

Ryat, the oldest boy, turned to the girls. "She's pulling your leg. There's no such thing as a living doll." He snorted.

"Yes there is! I traded my bicycle for him."

He laughed. "Just because you're an only child doesn't mean you have to make up stories."

His brothers laughed too.

"I do have one!" Lanie stood up. "And he's real!"

The boys laughed again.

Lanie was already missing Bucky a lot and this was just enough to push her over the edge. With tears threatening to spill down her face, she stomped away.

The mother of the boys jumped up. "What's going on here?" She had a stern "Mom-look" on her face.

"Lanie was telling fibs! It's not my fault."

"What?! What did she say to you?"

Lanie's father came over while her mom ran after Lanie.

"Lanie said she had a new doll, but not like real dolls. She said her doll was alive. That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard."

"As a matter of fact, young man, Lanie DOES indeed have a living doll. They are new to the market. Maybe you might call him something else, but that is what we know him as." Lanie's father told him.

"You owe your cousin an apology! You should know better than this. When Lanie comes back, I want you to tell her you're sorry."

* * *

Lanie couldn't hold back the tears any more. She sat down on the edge of the front yard and started crying.

Mom ran up from behind her, and sat down next to her. "Come here, baby." Mom enveloped her into a hug. Lanie let herself be drawn in, but the hurt wasn't ready to let go.

"I miss Booboo, mama."

"I know sweetie."

"Why'd you make me leave him? It's not fair."

"Look at me sweetie." Mom tilted her daughter's chin up gently until they made eye contact. "The time you spend here is for you to play with your cousins, to have family time."

"But Booboo IS family, Mama."

"Yes, sweetie, but for just one moment, I want you to think about Booboo. How happy do you think he would be if all three boys decided to play with him, and they got too rough? You want to take a chance on Booboo getting hurt?"

Lanie's sniffles subsided. "No…" She said softly.

"Okay then. Can you understand why he had to stay home?"

"I guess, but I still miss him, and Ryat was mean to say I was making it all up."

Mom pulled a tissue from her pocket and dried Lanie's tears. "When you're ready we're going back and he's going to apologize to you."

Lanie nodded, but her heart didn't put any effort into the thought. She brushed away the last tear and stood up.

Mom got up and hand in hand walked to the back yard.

When they got close the boys' mother stood next to the table. "Don't you have something to say, young man?"

"I'm sorry, Lanie." He quietly told her.

Dad nodded. "I told him all about Booboo."

Lanie just nodded.

"Are we all straightened out now?" Dad asked.

"I guess." Lanie mumbled.

"Ok, you kids need to get along, get to know each other as you grow up. Someday, you'll think back on days like these and wonder what all the fuss was all about."

The boys' mother smiled. "That's better." She turned her attention to Marnie. "Would you like to help me in the kitchen? I think we should all sit down and eat."

* * *

Back home, Bucky was feeling quite lonely. He'd busied himself with push-ups and sit-ups for a while.

He washed up.

He nibbled on some food.

He walked around aimlessly in the cage for a bit, and stopped at the wall framed wall. He grasped one of the bars and peered out.

Then he turned back and got into his bed and lay down. Maybe he could sleep some of the day away… He dozed off after a fitful bit of tossing and turning.

When he woke up, it took him some time to realize how hungry he was. He didn't have a clock to check the time, but the sun was still out. That was a good thing.

He munched on some jerky and some seeds, as he sat on his sofa/bed. He'd gotten used to mom bringing him downstairs for lunch and boy, how he missed her right now. He hadn't realized how much this trip was going to interfere with his life. If he didn't know any better, he'd almost think he was spoiled.

He looked up at the two locks keeping the overhead gate securely locked and him inside. He wished Lanie had thought to leave him something to do.

With her gone, and her parents gone, all Bucky had was time.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The vacation week, part one

The sun was waning and the amount of available light was receding fast.

Bucky peered out once again from his cage. He could tell that the sun was going down. Automatically his gaze shifted to the nightlight that Lanie left on at night. It was off. Well, of course it was off! It was daylight out, so why should it be on? But that meant the sunlight would completely disappear and leave Bucky in the dark. Bucky hoped Lanie's parents would come home soon, before the light ran out.

He took to pacing in his cage after only 5 minutes of sitting down. He felt restless. Up until now, his days had been filled with activity; alright some days were better than others, but still he had things to do. He hated just doing nothing.

He'd never been a lazy guy, he couldn't afford to be. His father worked hard. His mother worked hard. He was the eldest child with younger siblings. He needed to set a good example. He needed to be a role model for them. He often had to take care of Steve….

As soon as the thought of Steve crossed his mind, Bucky winced. This is what he'd been trying to avoid. It was painful to him that Steve was back at home, all spit and vinegar and probably still trying to get accepted into the army. With his ma gone, who would take care of Steve?

Maybe Steve had gotten a visit by now from his folks; maybe they showed him an Army telegram… " _We regret to inform you that Sgt. James Barnes has been classified as missing in action, presumed dead."_

Bucky punched the wall in anger and pent-up frustration. "OW!" He reeled back and shook his hand. The wire mocked him silently as he glared back at it. Stupid cage!

With an angry sigh, he entered the cardboard box that served as his bathroom. When the curtain swung closed the light winked out. UGH!

Bucky rolled his eyes as he secured the curtain so that the last bit of light could filter in and he'd have something to see with as he took care of nature's call.

Once finished, he went to his water bowl and dipped some shred in to wash himself up with.

He looked forlornly over at the food bowl. He had eaten all the fresh bits as his snacks in between his meals. Now, he had what was left of the jerky, and some odds and ends.

He grabbed some of the chewy meat and sat down. As soon as he did, he realized he'd made a mistake. He jumped up and grabbed what he could from the food bowl and sat back down. By the time, he finished gnawing away at the dried meat, he would have no light at all to return to the bowl with, so he needed to grab it while he could.

When the sunlight was gone, darkness swept the room. It took a while before Bucky's eyes adjusted to the darkness and the street lamps outside to wink on.

Lanie's room faced the back yard with a double window, and a smaller single window at the side. Lanie's bed was tucked neatly in the corner between them giving her and Bucky a nice cross breeze when the windows were open wide.

Lanie had only left them both open a little bit, so the air flow was restricted. The curtains on the side window began to rustle softly. Bucky could see the movement thanks to the street light.

He felt the wind pick up as it gusted between the houses, through the window, and into the room. In the distance, he heard a faint rumble of thunder.

The temperature had cooled, and Bucky climbed into his bed and pulled the covers over himself. Since he usually only wore the dreaded wee wee diaper around the house, he had a lot of skin exposed.

As he lay there, he counted the seconds absent-mindedly between the first flash of lightning and the echoing rumble that followed. 8 seconds. So, the storm center was roughly 8 miles away.

The minutes ticked by, and then the first drops of rain came down, spattering against the glass in the windows.

Bucky listened to the rain; a steady beating rhythm. It was almost soothing, except for the occasional roll of thunder.

The wind picked up again and the rain fell heavily. It slashed madly at the roof, the windows, and the siding of the house.

Bucky jumped as a bright flash lit up the room. He jumped again when the thunder followed almost immediately. It shook the house! He sat up quickly. He FELT that!

The storm was over the top of the house now.

Bucky was worried about Lanie's parents. Were they driving in this mess? _Please, God, keep them safe!_

The thunder was so loud, he almost missed hearing the sound of the car engine pull up outside.

Bucky jumped up and made his way to the wall opposite his bed. Grasping the wires tightly, he stilled his breath as much as he could so he could hear. _Was that them? Are they home?_

When the front door banged closed, Bucky visibly relaxed. _They're home! They're okay!_

He listened to the sounds of them talking and settling in, and then footsteps sounded on the stairs.

 _That's dad._ The heavier footsteps were unmistakable. Bucky hoped he would pop his head in, but he heard the footsteps turn the other way.

The light came on in the master bedroom, and Bucky listened as dad shuffled around.

When Bucky heard the toilet flush, he smiled. _Of course…_

Downstairs, mom was using the powder room herself.

Dad headed back down with a loud satisfying yawn. "Are we going to make it an early night, dear?"

"I thought if you want, we could have a snack."

"The storm is …" He never got to finish. The lights all blinked out. The house was plunged into darkness.

Downstairs, mom gave a gasp of surprise.

"Don't worry, everything is alright."

"It just took me by surprise, that's all."

"I'll get the flashlights."

There was a few seconds of silence.

"Here you go. I'll help you take care of this."

"Thank you."

"Why don't we just stay in the kitchen?"

"Sounds good to me."

After a few moments of silence. "Oh! Let me call my sister and let her know we made it home okay."

Bucky only heard some of mom's phone conversation, the rest being mumbled, before he heard her exclaim Lanie's name. "We're home sweetie!"

On the other end, Lanie asked her to go get Booboo, so she could say goodnight.

"Hold on. Here, talk to your father."

While dad took the phone, mom's footsteps came up the stairs, the portable light beam bouncing in her hand and swinging wildly across the walls.

"Booboo?" She called. She swung the flashlight at Bucky, who had his arm outstretched between the wire bars. Mom was startled and jumped back.

Bucky pulled back his arm and covered his eyes from the bright light.

"Lanie is on the phone. She wants to talk to you."

As mom began unlocking the overhead mechanisms, she dropped the flashlight and it banged loudly off the cage.

Bucky fell backwards trying to duck and landed unceremoniously on his butt. "OUCH!"

Mom picked the light up, and the still half-blinded Bucky was sitting on the floor of his cage.

With a snort of disgust, Mom stood the light on its' end and unsnapped the locks. "Come on, up!"

Bucky stood up and raised his arms. Mom picked him up and she went down to the kitchen.

Forgetting her own rule, Mom set his feet on the small breakfast nook table and took the phone back. "Ok, I brought booboo down, so you can say goodnight."

Mom put the phone near Bucky's ear.

"Booboo, can you hear me? I hope so. I just wanted to tell you that I miss you already. Be a good boy for mama, okay? I'll see you when I get home. I love you!"

When Bucky looked up at Mom, she put the phone to her own ear. "Are you finished?"

"Yes, mama."

"Be a good girl and do what your aunty says. Have fun, okay?"

"Okay."

They said their goodnights and Mom hung up the phone. She sighed. "I can actually sleep in tomorrow."

"That will be nice." Dad agreed.

Bucky felt very out of place all of a sudden, and cleared his throat subconsciously.

"OH!" Mom said. "I bet you'd like a snack." She broke off a bit of her food and let him reach for it in her hand. She snatched it back suddenly, startling Bucky. "You need to wash your hands." Then she realized he was barefoot on the table! "UGH! What am I doing? Come on, let's get your hands washed."

Bucky washed his hands and mom gave him a towel to sit on. She offered the bite of food again, which Bucky gratefully accepted. She got him something to drink.

When they were finished with their snacks, dad offered to clean up while mom prepared Bucky for the night.

She got him fresh water, more food for his bowl and rinsed out his toilet. Out of habit, she turned on the nightlight. "Goodnight little one."

"Goodnight mom."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The vacation week, part two

Bucky woke up to a quiet house. Lanie wasn't bouncing around or watching him sleep. There were no sounds that mom and dad had gotten up either. It felt strange.

Yawning and stretching, he answered nature's call, washed up, and laid down on the bed.

He stared up at the ceiling. "They're going to turn me into a fat, lazy house cat."

Of course, there was no one around to hear him.

He yawned again and waited for the sounds of mom and dad waking up.

When he didn't hear anything for a good long while, he got up and got some food from his bowl; a few seeds and a piece of dried meat. He sat and munched on his breakfast.

It was almost an hour later when he heard the first stirring noises. Dad thumped his way downstairs first. Mom, clad in her bathrobe poked her head in Lanie's room to see if Bucky was awake.

"I see you are awake." Mom said simply.

Bucky stood up, fully expecting her to open the lid, but instead, she picked up the cage and carried it downstairs.

She placed it on the dining room table, where dad already sat with the newspaper. "I swear these things have less news in them and yet they cost more!" He grumbled.

"Yes, dear. What do you want for breakfast?"

Dad yawned. "Coffee, pancakes and sausage."

In the kitchen, mom smiled. It was Sunday, and that was the Sunday menu. She put the coffee on first and then started cooking.

The smell of the coffee made Bucky's mouth water.

He watched enviously as mom put a cup down in front of her husband. Lanie never gave him coffee; it was always milk or juice.

Dad mumbled something and shook the paper.

Bucky sighed sadly and stared at the cup of coffee sitting so close, yet so far from him. Without realizing it, he let out a soft moan.

Mom raised her eyebrows. "I'll get you something, don't worry." She said as she passed by on her way to the kitchen.

When she returned, she had two plates in hand. She gave her husband his, and placed hers down opposite. She went back to retrieve another cup of coffee, and two cups of juice.

A third trip produced a small plate, and a two tiny cups.

She opened the lid, and picked Bucky up. With her free hand, she pulled a kitchen towel from her pocket, and set him on top of it.

He sat down as she cut off a piece of meat and a huge portion of pancake. She dribbled some syrup from the bottle onto the small plate, so Bucky could dip his pancake into.

She poured some juice and coffee into the two make-shift cups, and then dug into her own food.

Dad put the paper down, and poured syrup over his breakfast. "What are you going to be doing today?"

"I'm going to catch up on all the chores I'm behind on. What about you?"

"I think I'll clean up the garage today."

"It's about time."

Conversation petered out as the food filled mouths.

Bucky thoroughly enjoyed his official breakfast, and stuffed every last bit into his mouth, especially the coffee. It was the first time he'd had coffee in a very long time. He sighed contentedly with every sip.

After breakfast, mom cleaned up, and left Bucky on the table. She tidied up his cage, washed out his bowls, and brought him back upstairs.

He was bewildered at first, but eventually he realized she intended to leave him on his own for the day.

He couldn't help feeling a bit disappointed. He wasn't sure what to expect, but this wasn't it.

Once his stomach got a good start on digestion, he did sets of push-ups and sit-ups to pass the time.

* * *

Lanie woke up to organized chaos. All the other kids were already up and running around. It had never annoyed her before, but today it did.

She joined them for breakfast. To make things fair for all 6 kids, toast was placed on the table in quartered pieces so everyone got a piece to munch on. Juice got passed around and milk, while bacon and eggs were cooked.

Although Lanie like bacon and eggs, she pouted. She knew Sundays at home meant pancakes. Auntie made a big pot of hot oatmeal and it was portioned out while the bacon finished cooking.

"Can we go to the beach today?"

"I thought you wanted to swim in the pool?"

"Our friends from school are going. We could all play together."

"Well, alright."

A chorus of cheers went up.

"Did you bring your swimsuit, Lanie?"

"Yes, Auntie."

"Good!"

After breakfast, and scrambling to get swimsuits on, the kids were ready.

* * *

With 6 chattering kids, towels, beach mats, beach chairs, extra clothes, and one extra-large umbrella, they were packed to the bursting point.

Lanie's uncle drove the 20 minute drive to the parking lot and was lucky to find a spot in the corner.

They unpacked the stuff, and began the short walk to the beach.

"Hold hands everyone!" And like little ducks, they all clasped hands with the adults on either end.

Their feet sank into the soft white sand as they made their way down to the ocean.

In spite of herself, Lanie smiled when she sniffed the salty air, and saw the waves gently crashing on the shore.

The kids helped put down the mats to sit on, while Auntie set up the chairs. Lanie's uncle struggled with the umbrella. As soon as the kids had stripped off their outer clothing they raced to the water.

"Hey, wait for me!" Auntie cried and took off after them.

The older boys jumped right in. The three girls stayed in the shallow water with the youngest boy.

After a while the one girl went to swim, and Lanie went with her, leaving the two youngsters splashing each other.

When they were all satisfied with swimming, they gathered and built a sandcastle together. Although how much help the youngest were could have been debated, but they did their best and laughed as the wet sticky sand toppled over from weight.

Finally, when they had quite the impressive castle made, Auntie took a picture with all the kids gathered round with big smiles.

She ushered them up the shoreline to gather at the umbrella. "Daddy has gone up to the snack shack to order us some food. Why don't you boys run up and help him?"

The competitive threesome all jumped up and raced each other up the sand, while taunting each other about who was going to win.

"I'm so glad I only have you two girls! I don't think I could handle 3 boys!" She shook her head.

Soon enough, the "men-folk" arrived laden with food and bottles of water.

With all of them stuffing hot dogs into their mouths, things got quiet real fast. The adults enjoyed the gentle ocean breeze and relaxed in their comfy chairs.

When they finished eating, all the children had to bring their trash to the proper disposal bins before they were allowed to go back to the water.

The kids raced around the edge, kicking up water and splashing each other. The boys did stupid things like pulling on the girls' ponytails and running away, but it was all in fun.

Blissfully, the kids all tired out, and they packed up all their stuff and walked back to the vehicle they had arrived in.

When they got home, everyone was ordered to walk around to the back deck in order to be hosed off. "No sand in my house!" Auntie cried.

She hosed everyone down, and they sat on the chairs while their suits dried out.

The two younger ones started dozing off after such a boisterous day, and they were taken inside. The girls chatted and the boys ran around the back yard kicking a beach ball.

Supper would be a light affair as no one had energy left to fix anything more.

* * *

Back at home, Bucky spent most of the day cooped up and now that he could smell supper cooking, he perked up.

Mom came up and opened his cage. Bucky dutifully held up his arms for picking up.

She carried him downstairs so he could get a more substantial meal than his lunch of fruit, seeds, and jerky.

As he popped the last bit into his mouth, he sighed. He liked Sundays. Like his own mother, Lanie's mom usually made a roast of some kind on Sunday. He wasn't sure what the meat was, but it tasted wonderful, and was juicy and tender.

Bucky slurped down the rest of his drink and set the "cup" down.

"I should have brought your cage down with you." Mom remarked. "Oh, I suppose it doesn't matter much. I can rinse out your water bowl upstairs."

"Let me help you clean up, and then I'm going upstairs to read and relax for a bit." Dad offered.

Dad helped Mom clear the table and disappeared, presumably to the bedroom. Mom tidied everything else up.

Bucky fidgeted a bit while he waited for her to be ready to bring him back to his cage.

She finally collected him and headed up. She put Bucky down on Lanie's bed. "You stay right there now."

She washed out his water bowl and re-filled it with fresh water and clipped it to the side of the cage. From her apron pocket, she pulled a little bag out. "It's going to be warm tonight, so I brought you some ice."

She plinked a few cubes into his water bowl to keep the water cool.

She cleaned his toilet and replaced it.

"Okay, back you go." She put Bucky down into the cage and clicked the locks shut. She turned on the night light and said goodnight.

As much as Lanie tired him out when she was home, this was worse! Boredom was creeping in around the edges of Bucky's nerves. He had to keep himself busy!

As he laid down and snuggled into bed, he drifted off determined to keep himself busy tomorrow.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Monday with Mom

Bucky got woken up by the usual morning sounds. He opened one eye sleepily and rolled over with a groan. Dad was thumping around getting ready to go to work.

Bucky debated whether or not to get up, but the decision was taken out of his hands when his bladder won the argument. So he struggled out of bed to relieve himself and crawled back in when he was done.

He decided he'd be a lazy house cat until mom came to roust him.

Bucky didn't even hear the car engine when it pulled away from the house. He'd fallen back to sleep.

The truth was, he hadn't slept well, and he was missing Lanie.

A sharp banging on the cage woke Bucky up with a heart-stopping jolt. "Wake up!" It was Mom. "You want breakfast?"

Bucky stood up, but his legs felt like jelly. He waited for Mom to open the cage, but she just grabbed the handle on top and brought him downstairs.

She went into the kitchen and set his cage down on the tiny breakfast table. She plopped herself down in one of the two chairs and sighed. "It looks like just you and me today."

"Yes, ma'am." Bucky squeaked.

Mom did not look happy.

She gave Bucky some of her breakfast as he sat on the kitchen towel. While he ate, she began talking to him. "You know, maybe I should have let Lanie take you with her, because I'm just realizing, that leaves me taking care of you."

"Yes, ma'am." Bucky answered. He knew Mom and he had a love-hate relationship. She really hadn't warmed up to him completely yet. Bucky was determined to win her over by being on his best behavior while Lanie was gone. Of course, he was on his best behavior anyway, but he wanted her to see that he was.

Mom sighed. "I actually look forward to Lanie's visit with her cousins. She's an only child and she doesn't get the socialization she needs, but I do find myself worrying about her and missing her. I usually use this time to catch up on things, but it looks like I'm going to have to re-arrange my schedule to include you."

Bucky felt bad now. He didn't mean for his presence to become a burden on her. "Mom, I know you have a lot of work to do. I am perfectly fine staying in my cage until Lanie gets back. You don't have to go out of your way for me. It's just a week."

"If I didn't know any better, I might be thinking you just answered me." She eyed him skeptically. "Lanie says you're very smart. I wonder just how smart you really are." She studied him for a moment, and took in his scraggly hair, and beard. "Your hair is getting long again; you need a trip to the groomers."

Bucky's eyes got wide and he shook his head no. He did NOT want another trip to that place, or to the vet for that matter.

Mom surprised him by chuckling. "You do know what the groomers are, don't you? Well, then, I guess that just leaves me."

Bucky scratched at his beard thoughtfully. It was getting unkempt, but he'd live with it if he had to.

Mom reached out and gently tipped his head. He really was looking a bit rough. "Some of this definitely needs to go. After I get your cage cleaned up and my chores done, you go into the bath, little one."

So, Bucky patiently waited while she cleaned up his cage, not knowing what to expect.

She brought him back upstairs, and left him alone while she went around and did the chores she needed to work on. When she'd finished, she popped the lid back open and took Bucky out.

When she left Lanie's bedroom, he fully expected to go to the kitchen, but she walked past the stairs and into her bedroom. He got a further surprise when she set him down in the bathtub and stoppered the drain.

She turned the water on, and adjusted the warmth. "That should be fine. You can go swimming for a while and soften up that skin."

Bucky eyed the rising water and backed up to the highest point in the tub.

"You need to remove that diaper; otherwise it's going to get bogged down."

"Oh boy!" Bucky was not happy. He looked up at Mom. "How about a cloth?" He gestured in a circling motion around his waist with his hands.

"Mmmmmm…" Mom said, and then a giant washcloth came floating down on top of his head.

He pulled it off and gave Mom a look. "Thanks." He put an edge between his teeth and stripped off the diaper.

Mom carted it away.

When the water reached above his waist, she turned the water off. "Have fun!" She left Bucky alone.

He dropped the cloth and glided into the water. It felt good! The water was warm enough to relax all his muscles, and deep enough that it provided buoyancy. It was also deep enough to swim underwater.

He spent the next hour swimming and resting. The skin on his fingers and toes got all wrinkly from the water.

He was swimming under the surface when Mom came back in so he didn't notice. She watched him swim to the end and rise up out of the water, flinging his hair back up out of his face.

"Are you ready?" She asked.

Bucky nearly jumped out of his skin! He wasn't even close to the cloth she had provided! He ducked down into the water. "Geez! Give a guy some notice, will ya?" He squeaked out loudly, the tub walls echoing his statement.

Mom picked up the cloth and dropped it near him. He picked it up and tucked it around his waist.

"Alright, come on. Up." Mom said.

Bucky picked up both arms. Mom picked him up carefully out of the water and wrung out the cloth a little bit while he dangled over the tub.

She flipped a cup upside down on the sink vanity for Bucky sit down on. She twirled her finger around. "Turn around so I can tackle that mop."

Bucky adjusted his position. He felt a bit apprehensive about this, but he didn't have much choice; it was Mom or the groomers.

"Sit up straight!" She poked him in the lower back, and Bucky instantly obeyed.

When the cold metal of the scissors brushed against his neck, it took every ounce of resolve in him to keep himself still.

She tugged on his hair and felt the tension ease as she made the first cut.

He sat still throughout the entire process without a single squeak, just letting Mom turn him whichever way she wanted.

In a way, Lanie had trained him to sit quietly. It just sort of became their little game. She'd pet his head or stroke her fingers down his arm or back gently. Bucky had just gotten to the point of letting her do as she pleased. He didn't fight her, he just tolerated the attention. She wasn't meaning him any harm and it made her happy.

Mom spun Bucky's cup around so he was facing her. She turned and picked up a comb and eased it through his hair, untangling any snarls. She tidied up a few ends and pronounced him done. He felt it with his hands. It wouldn't pass military standards, but it was better than it was.

"Now, to tackle that other fur." She opened up the cabinet below the sink and pulled out a can of something that was at least as tall as he was and plunked it down. She also pulled out something else.

When Bucky finally got a good look at it, it looked like a razor, but not the kind as he'd ever seen before.

Mom shook the can and sprayed some goo into her hand, and it immediately foamed up. She made motions with both her hands over her face. "Put this on your face."

Bucky reached out and took some of the foamy stuff and mushed it into his beard.

"Don't you move unless I tell you, otherwise I might nick you by accident." She gently snipped some of the longer hairs off his face. "These are my good scissors, so I hope you appreciate this."

Once that was done, she wiped the foam off and assessed the progress. "Huh!"

She had him foam up again and clipped some more. This time when the foam was wiped off, Mom nodded. "Much better! I don't think we have to go any further."

Bucky ran his hands over his face. He was still scruffy, but he didn't feel like a caveman anymore.

She rinsed him off in the sink and returned him to the tub. "You get 10 more minutes to swim, and then you shower up."

When she left, Bucky shed the wash cloth and dove under. He was determined to enjoy whatever freedoms he could.

He was ready this time when Mom came back. She moved his cup into the sink and provided him with the necessities for his shower.

In short order he was scrubbed up and waiting for Mom.

He dried off, and let himself be carried back to his cage. Waiting for him was a fresh diaper and clothes.

"I am going to a ladies club today, so you need to get dressed. I'll be back once I'm showered."

Bucky pulled on the diaper, and then the pants. He'd wait on the shirt until later. He wasn't sure what the ladies club was but he had a feeling he was going to be attending.

Sure enough, Mom took Bucky's sling carrier off the bedroom doorknob and placed the strap around her neck. She opened the cage and picked Bucky up. She made sure his little feet slid into the leg openings and eased him into the carrier.

Bucky grabbed onto the straps with both hands as Mom started down the stairs. She grabbed her purse and another bag and out the door they went.

She first opened the passenger door and removed the sling from her neck and looped it around the headrest of the seat. Bucky dangled halfway to the seat below. She closed the door and got in on the driver's side.

"We're not going far." She reassured him. "One of the neighbors' started a ladies club, and I've decided to join. I had to get you dressed, can't have you going around half naked. You'd give one of them older ladies a heart attack."

Bucky's poor stomach flip-flopped as Mom backed up the car. _Me and a whole bunch of women! Oh boy, what could go wrong?_

* * *

Bucky smiled his politest smile, but inside he was cringing.

All the ladies had to say hello to him and tickle his feet or brush his cheek. Of course he became the center of attention.

He blushed madly as all the women gushed over how cute he was. Mom was the youngest of the bunch, but age didn't stop these ladies from appreciating how handsome he was.

Mom put him on the central table where he struggled out of the sling and sat down.

The ladies were all doing some sort of needlework. Mom pulled out hers and took a seat.

Bucky swung his legs idly off the table edge as he observed his surroundings and the ladies.

They chatted about everything under the sun, including him.

When the time came to depart, all the ladies said goodbye and expressed their wish that he come back next week.

Bucky felt relief at being back in his cage. He hoped Mom would not take the ladies up on their suggestion, but he had a feeling he would be seeing the ladies again.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Reunited

The rest of vacation week went pretty much the same. On Tuesday Mom stayed in, but gave Bucky some of Lanie's craft project to do. Wednesday and Thursday had them going out, so Bucky showered and dressed.

Shopping with Mom and her neighbor was another embarrassing adventure. People did double takes, the kids wanted to see him, and women often stopped Mom to ask about him.

Bucky smiled politely and for the most part was well-behaved, but it got annoying for Mom and him after a while.

Mom's friend inquired a little bit about him while they sat and enjoyed lunch, but she was only mildly interested.

Friday it rained, so Mom stayed indoors. Bucky felt fidgety all day. Tomorrow, Lanie would come home. He tried to keep himself calm by thinking Lanie would be tired out by the time she got home and wouldn't want to interact much.

He drifted off to sleep quickly, having worn himself out during the day.

* * *

Bucky got a surprise on Saturday morning. When Mom came in to see if he was awake, she announced that he needed to shower after breakfast; he was going on the ride to pick up Lanie!

He was surprised to find how excited he was about seeing Lanie again. He missed her, of course, but he REALLY missed her. He missed the attention she showered on him, and her company. Everything she did, she made sure Bucky was included or got some direct benefit from. Like the crafts project; she was going to sell the items she made so she could have money of her own to buy stuff for Bucky. The only other person, besides his own parents, to put him first was Steve. But then, Bucky put Steve first in return.

When everyone had gotten showered, dressed and ready, Mom placed Bucky in the sling and they all got into the car. Mom slung the carrier over the head rest in the back seat, so he could have the spot to himself. She leaned her seat back a bit and relaxed in the front.

Bucky knew it took a while to get to their destination, so he rested his head on the seat and just watched the scenery go by. When that got boring, he closed his eyes, and let the hum of the tires spinning lull him to sleep.

* * *

Bucky woke up to a gentle nudge. "We've stopped for a break. We're going inside to use the restrooms." Mom said, and she freed the carrier strap from the seat, and took him out of the car.

She didn't have any problems taking him to the toilet, but she couldn't help but wonder how Lanie managed. She shuddered at the thought of her baby girl taking a male doll into the bathroom. Some part of her knew that Lanie had already seen him completely unclothed, but somehow it felt better to lie to herself that it hadn't happened at all.

Bucky squeaked for help and Mom got him up so he could pull up his pants. She made sure his hands were completely clean, and met her husband by the coffee.

"Should we get some coffee for the trip?" Dad asked.

Mom nodded and reached for a cup. As she fixed it the way she liked it, Bucky couldn't help but lick his lips in anticipation, but then he soon realized that there was no way he could drink from her large cup. He slumped with a sigh.

Mom felt the sudden change in his posture as she hovered by the coffee counter. She emptied a tiny container of cream and filled it with coffee for Bucky. "Don't spill it on me, okay?"

She handed it to Bucky. "Oh, thank you Mom!" He squeaked happily and sipped the milky brew.

Normally, he drank his coffee black, but he wasn't about to refuse the chance for coffee.

Bucky enjoyed the coffee in the back seat as Dad continued the drive.

* * *

"Lanie! Are you packed yet? You're mother just called to say they are halfway here." Auntie shouted.

Lanie grabbed the last of her things and stuffed them into her bag. "I'm coming Auntie!" She pulled the bag down and brought it downstairs. It hit the floor with a decisive thud. "I'm done." Lanie huffed.

"Okay, go outside and play for a bit." She shooed her out to the back yard.

The boys were already engaged in a mock battle with sticks for swords, and trash can lids for shields. The littlest one kept tripping over his shield and caused the others to laugh.

The girls were on the deck playing with their dolls, but Lanie hadn't brought one. She sat down glumly.

"You can borrow this one." Her cousin pulled out a doll she'd had on her lap. Lanie picked it up with a half-smile. It was nice that her cousin had thought of her, but she wished for Booboo. As she pretended to talk for the borrowed doll, and the other dolls "talked" back, Lanie thought how unfair it would have been to her cousins; Booboo could actually talk, while theirs didn't.

Lanie stopped talking. "What's wrong, Lanie?"

"I just thought of something."

"Something good?"

"It's not good or bad, just a thought."

"Oh."

* * *

Dad pulled the car into the driveway. "We're here." He announced unnecessarily.

Mom smiled when she pulled Bucky out from the car. "Be prepared, she'll probably want to make up for lost time."

"Lanie! Your parents are here!" Auntie said. She opened the back door and let them through.

Lanie gave her dad a hug, and then her mom.

"Did you have fun, sweetie?"

"Yes, mama."

"You can tell me all about it in a minute; I have a surprise for you."

"You do?"

Mom stepped back halfway into the doorway and brought out Bucky.

"BOOBOO!" Lanie shouted and ran to get him. She held him against her chest and rubbed his back.

Mom tipped him back and admonished Lanie. "Let him breathe, honey."

She put Bucky on the patio table and sat herself down.

Her cousins squeals of delight were enough to break up the boys' play fight, and they came rushing up to inspect the new arrival.

 _Oh boy!_ Bucky thought, as he prepared himself for an onslaught.

The two older boys were very interested, but the youngest was jumping up and down, trying to grab Bucky off the table top. "Me want! Me want!"

Bucky cleared his throat and slowly backed up.

Lanie took the boy's hand. "You can't just grab at him; you have to pet him nice. Watch me."

She encouraged Bucky to come closer so she could pick him up. She held him to her cupping his behind with her hand. "Now, pet nice." She demonstrated petting his hair. The little boy copied her and giggled with glee.

Lanie turned to her mom. "Did you cut his hair?"

Mom nodded. "He was getting shaggy and you know how I don't like messy."

Lanie smiled; she knew. "Thank you, mama."

"It's my turn!"

"No, it's not."

"I'm the oldest, I go first!"

Mom rolled her eyes. "That's enough! " She shook her head. "I knew this would happen."

The last set of parents arrived, and saved Bucky from further scrutiny…for now.

The kids were encouraged to go play until after lunch.

Disappointed with not being able to play with Lanie's doll, the boys returned to their play fight. The girls found a board game to occupy themselves with. Lanie found it hard to concentrate on the game though; all she wanted was to go play with Bucky.

"It's your turn."

"Oh!" Lanie rolled the dice. She was looking at Bucky from afar. He was just sitting on the table with his back against the pole that held up the sunshade overhead. Lanie thought he looked very uncomfortable.

For the first time, she began to think of him in a whole different way. She wondered what he was thinking and what he was feeling. She decided that when they all got home she was going to try and find out.

* * *

"Come on kids, lunch!"

All the kids scrambled up the deck stairs and grabbed plates. They filled them up and sat at their table. Lanie brought Bucky over and sat him down close to her. She put some food on a napkin for him and let him eat in peace.

Of course, her cousins peppered her with all the usual questions in between mouthfuls of food. Lanie had expected that and she answered them one at a time.

"How do you give him a bath?" The younger girl asked.

Before Lanie could answer, the oldest boy interjected. "She probably takes him in the bath with her."

"No, I don't…" Lanie started to explain, but again, she was cut off.

"Do you wash his pee pee?" The boy asked.

Lanie turned bright red, and on the table Bucky choked on his food.

"He bathes himself in the sink!" Lanie said sternly. Bucky coughed up the bite that hadn't gone down quite right. He was turning red too, but it was a toss-up as to whether from the choking or embarrassment.

She carefully picked Bucky up. "Poor baby!" She got up and went inside to the bathroom, tapping him on the back to ease his situation.

She stood him on the vanity and got him a piece of toilet tissue. Bucky nodded his thanks and pounded himself on his chest. Lanie tapped him on his back some more until he waved her off.

He cleared his throat and with a couple of coughs, he was back to normal.

Lanie turned on the tap and ran the water cold. She pulled out one of the little cups from the wall dispenser that were to be used for rinsing out toothpaste, and put some in.

Bucky took it gratefully and drank all the water. "Whew!" He sighed. "That was not fun." He used the tissue to dab at his watery eyes, and blow his nose. Lanie tossed it.

"Do you have to go potty?" She asked.

Bucky just nodded. She put him on the edge of the toilet and turned around.

He eased down his pants and diaper to pee into the toilet; all the coughing had made his bladder unhappy.

When he was done he gave a squeak and Lanie brought him to the sink and they both washed their hands.

"Is everything alright sweetie?" Mom asked her as she came back out.

Lanie just nodded and smiled. Inside, she was wishing she could just go home.

Everyone was expected to help clean up after lunch, and the kids lagged behind as much as they could.

The cars got packed up with the bags, the adults hugged goodbye, with promises to get together again, and the kids said goodbye too. They all had to pet Bucky on the head.

The three boys were loaded up with admonishments to behave echoing out from the car windows. Lanie got in the back seat and buckled in with Bucky on the seat next to her.

Hands waved out windows as the two cars pulled away in opposite directions. They were going home!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Home again, home again

The car pulled into the driveway and 4 very tired passengers stumbled out and into the house. Dad carried Lanie's bag up the stairs and placed it by her door before going to change clothes.

Lanie slid the bag into her room and put Bucky down on the bed. She flopped down on it with a sigh. "It's so good to be home."

Bucky agreed and flopped onto his back as well. As much as Lanie kept him busy, he much preferred it to being fought over by a pack of kids. He'd gotten into a routine, much like with his own family, without even realizing it until just now.

Then he thought of his parents and siblings. _Do they think I'm dead?_ He sat up. _They must have received a telegram from the Army by now. Dear Mr. and Mrs. Barnes, we regret to inform you that your son, James Buchanan Barnes has been classified as Missing In Action…blah, blah, blah…_

Such a miserable expression came over his face that Lanie got worried. "Booboo, are you alright?"

 _Stupid war!_ Bucky thought. _If it wasn't for the damn Nazi's I would never have been in Europe, and if I hadn't been in Europe, I wouldn't be here!_

"Aw, Lanie, none of this is your fault. I know you're doing the best you can for me, and I appreciate it more than you know, but I want to go home."

His squeaks sounded so pitiful, that Lanie scooped him up gently and held him to her, idly stroking her fingers down his back.

"I'm sorry that you had such a frightful day. My cousins got over-excited about you. They will all probably want one now." She pulled him far enough away to look him in the eyes. "Everything is okay now, you're safe, and you're with me. I won't let anything bad happen to you, I promise."

Bucky gave her a small, sad smile as an acknowledgement.

* * *

The next day it was back to play time. Mom shooed them outside and Lanie brought Bucky to the slide. He sat patiently at the top while she ran to the bottom to catch him. "Okay, Booboo, I'm ready."

Bucky scooted his way forward until gravity pulled him down the chute. Lanie giggled with glee.

When Bucky had enough, he waved her off. She sat them on the two seated swing, and gently rocked them back and forth.

"I want daddy to get a small pool and I can fill it with water, and when you go down the slide, you can splash in the water. It'll be just yours. We have our bigger one over there, but you can't stand on the bottom of it; it's too deep."

Bucky twisted a bit to get a look at the backyard pool. It was pretty deep for him, probably 3 or 4 times his height. He tried to make a calculation from Lanie's height to his. He figured it was about 30 feet deep to his height, but only about 3 feet to Lanie's, give or take.

Swimming in the bathtub was safe enough when Mom filled it for him, but he felt doubtful about the deeper water. He was a good swimmer, but even good swimmers tire. And he was not a trained diver, even if he had scuba equipment, so he was more than happy to stay in shallow water.

"I gotta remind mama about making you a swimsuit. If she doesn't have what she needs, she'll have to go to the store to buy it. She's gonna need you to size it up as she works on it."

Bucky smiled. A bathing suit would be good. He couldn't slide down the slide in his birthday suit! And swimming naked would not be something mom would appreciate around Lanie.

* * *

After a hearty lunch Lanie brought up the subject of Bucky's swimsuit.

Mom sized him up intently, making Bucky somewhat uncomfortable. "I'll look to see if I have any stretchy fabric left. I'll grab one of his wee wee diapers to use as a template. If I cut it just right, I can flatten it out and create a paper pattern for future use."

"You'll need Booboo to try it on as you go, right mama?"

"Oh yes, of course. Why don't you go change and jump in the pool. Leave Booboo with me and I'll get a start on it."

"Okay." Lanie ran upstairs.

"Bring down a diaper!" Mom shouted after her.

Lanie returned with her towel and a diaper. As she handed it off, Mom cautioned her to be careful in the pool. "No horsing around. You're old enough to know better."

"I'll remember."

"Well, let's get started Booboo." Mom said.

She picked him up and brought him to her sewing room. She set him down near her sewing machine, and began to rummage through her odds and ends.

Bucky walked over to get a closer look at the machine itself. It was a far cry from the old Singer machine Bucky's mom used. While hers was all black and very simple looking, this one had buttons and switches on it that Bucky couldn't even guess at what function they served.

"Aha!" There came a triumphant cry from Mom. She brought over a drawer of leftover pieces and put it on the workbench. "Let's see."

She held up swatches of different colors in front of Bucky. "Hmmm. Strip down. I need to get a better idea."

While Bucky peeled off his shirt and pants, Mom snipped the diaper apart on the side seams and pressed it flat to the table surface.

"I'll cut it bigger than actual size and then take it in as needed." Mom muttered to herself.

She held up a blue piece of clingy fabric in front of Bucky. As she stretched it a bit, Bucky looked down at it doubtfully. It certainly wasn't the style he'd worn back home. And he had no clue what this was going to look like.

Mom hemmed and hawed to herself and sketched out a paper pattern using the diaper. Then she cut the fabric, installed a bobbin and spool of thread, and began stitching the edges together with tiny stitches.

Bucky was totally fascinated in how this machine worked. His mom would have killed for a machine as fine as this one!

Mom completed the tiny garment quickly and handed it to Bucky. "You'll have to remove that diaper to see if it fits properly."

Bucky smiled and felt his face redden just a bit. He ducked behind the machine and changed.

"Come on out, I want to see it."

Bucky came over and Mom pinched and tugged the edges of the form-fitting suit. "Oh dear!"

In her haste to make the suit, she'd neglected to take into consideration the form-fitting nature of the garment and how the color would affect the visual aspect of it. It was a little TOO form-fitting. It did nothing to hide the fact that Bucky was indeed male.

"Let's try this in black."

While Mom started anew, Bucky looked down at himself. "Oh…" And he turned red all the way to his ears.

Mom finished the new suit and Bucky tried that one.

"Much better!" Mom smiled. "Just a little tuck here, and trim the seams, and you'll have a suit."

He switched it out and Mom made the tiny adjustments. "Okay, try it now." She turned it right side out.

When Bucky put it on, it fit better, but did not draw too much attention to "down there".

"I consider this a success." Mom smiled. "Okay, up!"

She lifted Bucky up and brought him outside. She placed him on the top step of the ladder inside the pool circumference. "He's good to go."

"Thank you mama!" Lanie cried. Her movement sent ripples of water over the step and washed over Bucky's feet.

"You keep a very close eye on him and don't let him swim too long; that water is deep for him."

"I'll put him on my floater."

"Okay, play nice."

Mom went back inside, but she could still see Lanie out the back window.

"Come on, Booboo. Can you swim?"

Bucky sat down gingerly on the step and pushed himself off into the water. He swam all the way across the pool, but when he got there, the top edge was too far for him to grasp. He was a little out of practice swimming, so his stamina had waned and he wasn't sure he would make it back to the ladder.

After a couple of futile attempts to reach, Lanie put him on her floating pool toy to rest. He sighed and laid back, enjoying the rocking of the float. He put his hands under his head, lacing his fingers together.

Lanie giggled and watched him relax. "Are you having fun, Booboo?"

"Yeah, I am. It's kind of nice to be…" He got no further. A splash of water doused him and Bucky spluttered. Lanie cracked up laughing.

"Oh yeah?" He shouted. "Two can play this game." He leaned over the edge of the float and flung water at her in return. Of course, it was minor compared to what he got, but the effort was what mattered to Bucky.

When he realized that wasn't getting him anywhere, he reversed his tactics. He spun himself around and he kicked up water with his feet as he hung onto the float.

Lanie giggled and splashed back.

Bucky redoubled his efforts, but that only succeeded with him losing his grip and he plunged feet first down under the water. He surfaced a moment later to Lanie's concerned face.

"Are you all right Booboo?"

Bucky took a second to wipe the water from his face before treading in place. "That was not funny!" He cried in mock indignity, but he smiled. "Put me back up there." He briefly pointed.

Lanie obliged and set him back in place.

He swept his hair back from his face and grinned at her. "Life is certainly never dull around here, that's for sure. I wish I could bring Steve here, he'd love it. Well, maybe not all of it, but I think you'd like Steve. You wouldn't mind if Steve was small and skinny, at least I don't think you'd be like that."

Lanie looked at him curiously for a moment before sliding off into the water.

When Bucky was rested, he slid off the float and swam back to the ladder.

They swam until Mom called them in.

Lanie stood patiently while Mom toweled off her hair on the back step. "Did you have fun?"

"Yes, mama. Booboo swims good."

"He swims well." Mom corrected. "When you get upstairs and changed, bring both swimsuits down so I can rinse them out right away."

"Okay."

"Off you go."

Lanie dropped off the suits, and pulled out her craft project from the garage onto the dining room table, and all the supplies.

"Still working on that, are you?"

"I want Booboo to have something his own size."

"Okay."

Mom went back to her chores while Lanie and Bucky went to work.

* * *

Two hours later, the air was split with a blood-curdling scream. Mom came running and saw a red-faced, crying daughter.

"What happened?"

"I burned my finger on hot glue! I was trying to stick the rock to the cardboard and it slipped. It stuck to my finger and I couldn't shake it off, so I pulled it. Oh mama, it hurts, it hurts!"

Mom looked at a very angry, ugly red spot on Lanie's finger. The burned skin had ripped away when Lanie pulled it, and it left just the last layer intact. Lanie squirmed in her chair. "Mama, it burns!"

"I know. Let me get some burn cream." Mom raced off and came back with a first aid kit. She dabbed it gently, but it still sent tears running down Lanie's face. Then she put some cream on it. "This will help take away the sting." She wrapped two bandages around the wound.

"It still hurts!"

"It might for a bit yet, it's a pretty bad burn. I'll put this fool thing away, no more working on it for a while."

Bucky hung his head guiltily. If Lanie wasn't trying to make something for him, she wouldn't have burned herself. He felt helpless.

Of course, there's no way he could have prevented the injury, but that didn't absolve him of the responsibility in his mind.

Mom put away the last of the things and got Lanie some ice. "Here, try this."

"No, it'll hurt more."

"Then let me put the television on, try and get your mind off of it."

She led Lanie to the living room and switched on the set, and then Mom took Bucky upstairs and locked him in his cage.

Bucky cried out as she left, trying to get her attention. He reached through the bars as if he could stop her, but Mom just ignored him and left.

Feeling defeated and guilty, he sat down heavily on the edge of the sofa bed. He wanted to comfort Lanie and Mom took that away from him.

He thought about all the time that had passed and how many things he'd done right, but still Lanie's mom disapproved of him. _What do I have to do before she accepts me?_


End file.
